The Truth Shall Set You Free
by gredandforgerock
Summary: Albus Dumbledore was not quite the wizard most thought him to be. A few knew but most of them were dead because of him. Thank Merlin wizarding portraits talk and the Potter family was cursed. Harry will soon discover that the man isn't barmy, but he is crazy. Bashing an evil Dumbledore. No horcruxes. No pairings. AU
1. Dumbledore Begins

"Albus, it was never my intention to be your lover." Gellert protested, "I wanted us to rule as friends, compatriots, or even partners in a business sense. Not as lovers. I just have no interest in sexual relationships."

"But I thought…" Albus was caught off guard and didn't know what he wanted to say.

"It was all in your mind." Gellert shook his head, "I don't think us ruling together is going to work if all you do is try to get me as your lover. Maybe you should return home. Go back to your little school and do your thing."

With that Gellert Grindlewald made the biggest mistake of his life. He turned his back on Albus Dumbledore and went back to his task of taking over the world. Albus was beyond angry. He was furious at the man he had loved more than anything. Gellert had done nothing but use him and his considerable intelligence to accomplish as much as he had and now that he was on the cusp of victory he was throwing Albus away. He had not been sneaking off to offer advice and help just for it to be thrown back in his face. Albus drew his wand slowly and pointed it at Gellert's back.

"You will regret this." He wanted Gellert 's attention. He wanted him to know what was coming because it was too late to stop it, "Stupify."

Gellert turned to reply and was shocked when he was just in time to catch the spell in his chest. The shocked look was still on his face until he hit the floor unconscious. Albus glared down at the man who he would have given everything to. He would pay for rejecting Albus, in his own prison. Nuremburg would be happy to receive their next prisoner. Gellert 's forces were already scattered stirring up trouble in far places, he knew he wouldn't have to deal with them for a while.

"Expelliarmus." He said quietly and caught the wand as it flew at him, "I'll keep this thank you very much."

He knew the wand was the death stick. He had almost attacked Gellert when he had shown up with it a few years ago. But facing that wand was an exercise in futility. He had convinced himself that with Gellert it was in good hands. Now, however, it was in his hands. He was now undefeatable and would watch his back for anyone trying to get it from him. He used the new wand to levitate his ex-boyfriend and floated him out to his demise.

The allied group of magicals was worried when the gate to the fortified castle that they had been attacking opened from within. They quickly prepared themselves for an assault team to descend upon them, as it had in the past. However, one loan wizard stepped through the gateway and he was levitating Grindlewald. They all stared as the man made his way to the field operations tent that housed the high ranking officials. They lined the path gaping in awe at the one lone wizard. One man had apparated ahead and pulled the officials out so they could see what was happening.

"I believe you're looking for this man." Albus set Gellert into the grass by the mouth of the tent.

"Albus?" a man stepped forward, "It is you. What are you doing here? How did you get him?"

"I arrived not long ago on the other side of the castle." Albus offered smile, "He was near the open door on that side. I entered, challenged him and won the fight. I'm keeping the wand since I disarmed him."

"Ok." No one seemed inclined to argue with him.

He'd just fought Grindlewald, who had killed many and injured countless more, and he didn't even have a scratch. They were in awe of him and he played it up. Gellert was taken to await trial and Albus was hailed as a hero. Politicians were asking him for advice. People were looking up to him. Finally he was on the pedestal that he deserved to be on. Even when he returned to Hogwarts he would get many letters, requests and invitations daily. He was offered the post of Minister for Magic but that wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want someone trying to tell him what to do. No, he'd stay in the background and manipulate things to happen the way he wanted.

For the most part Albus thoroughly enjoyed his fame. The nosy reporters trying to dig into his back ground was an annoyance but he silenced them, one of them permanently. Of course he made it look like a dark wizard attack. It took quite a while, but the attention did begin to taper off eventually. At first he was relieved when it slowed but after a while he wanted it back again. It would just continue to drop if he did nothing and so he began to look around. He needed to find a new villain. Someone he could defeat easily. It was providence, he thought, when fate dropped a charismatic and independent orphan in his school.

"Mr. Riddle that is a fine bit of transfiguration. Take ten points for Slytherin." Albus smiled but inside he was fuming. He hated Slytherins, "Can you tell us all how you accomplished it so nicely?"

"Visualization professor." The boy replied, "It is the key, you must picture it just as you want it. See it from all sides and slide the magic into it. Forcing the magic will just cause it to fail and possibly explode."

"Very good." Albus turned to walk back behind his desk and rolled his eyes mockingly as he was faced away, "Visualization is the key and a soft touch is a must. However, the amount of magic you can cause to slide in, as Mr. Riddle said, will determine the length of time the object will stay transfigured before reverting back to its original form. For next time I want a two foot essay detailing how this transfiguration complies with Gamp's Law. Mr. Riddle, stay back."

"Yes professor?" Riddle stood at his desk with an arrogant posture.

"Have a seat." Albus called the chair he had prepared earlier.

It was a posh chair and very comfortable. It was also very heavily cursed. Tom had already developed a fascination with dark arts and now it was time to make him dive in. The curses would cause him to seek out the worst sorts of magic and take them as his own.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on some good work today." Albus had to keep him seated for ten minutes, "You are doing very well in all your classes. However, I could not help but notice your search for magical family hasn't produced visible results. How is it going?"

"Not as well as I hoped." Riddle sighed, "How did you figure it out?"

"Not many people venture into the genealogy section in Hogwarts." Albus smiled, "Mostly its muggleborns hoping to find a common ancestor so that they can be half-bloods instead of muggleborns."

"Have many found anything?" Riddle asked wondering if he was going in the right direction.

"A fair few." Albus nodded, "Many of the old families will throw out a squib. Squibs don't have magic themselves but they can pass it on. Sometimes it takes many generations to do so."

"Do you have any suggestions?" Riddle would take advice if it was good.

"There are a variety of potions in the genealogy section." Albus smiled and if you didn't know him well you wouldn't see how sly it was, "Some are more helpful than others. The dark ones normally have the highest degree of success but the cost is usually more than people are willing to pay."

"I promise to be careful." Riddle nodded just as the bell rang, "Sorry sir I have to go. I'm late as it is."

"Here is an excuse my boy." He handed over the parchment, "She shouldn't give you too hard of a time."

"Thank you professor." Riddle took the parchment and headed off to his next class.

"Ten minutes and forty seconds, well played." Albus checked the chair, "Not a bad bit of spell casting there Albus. You'll get the prize."

And Riddle would get a "prize" when he used the potion Albus had put a compulsion charm on. Once he touched the book's cover he would flip right to the page, make the potion and be sent down a dark path. One that Albus would watch and stop before he went too far. He watched the orphan boy over the next years. He did some very nasty spells on some Gryffindors, one Ravenclaw ended up with a broken arm and finally he killed for the first time. If that wasn't good enough he got a third year blamed and expelled for his crime. He knew he had picked the right person for the job.

When Riddle graduated Albus watched closely to see where he would go. He was disappointed when the boy got a job at Borgan and Burkes and seemed, for all intents and purposes, to be settled in. Sighing Albus began to look for darker spells and potions for the next dark wizard he made. He didn't want to waste time and effort if their morals wouldn't let them kill repeatedly. Finally several years later Albus was pleasantly surprised when Riddle seemed to turn a corner. He spelled a house elf to believe she had killed her mistress but of course Riddle had murdered her and taken several magical relics. Finally Riddle was going the direction Albus wanted.

The first time they battled in public Albus was shocked. He had thought he could just waltz in and destroy the man but that wasn't the case. In fact he almost lost the duel and his life, even with the death stick in hand. Riddle had gone too far in his dark searching and he was using the new knowledge he had gained. Perhaps he, Albus, had done too good of a job turning the boy to the dark. They battled many times over the few years Riddle was building his army. Albus finally realized he was going to lose if something didn't change quickly.

Again fate stepped in and provided him the perfect solution. A prophecy was given, one he could apply to the current situation. It was detailed enough to convince everyone but vague enough that he would be able to choose the hero he would train. All he had to do now was figure out who was pregnant. Make sure it was a light side person or one he could get control of. Then he could get rid of all influences that didn't agree with him. This hero would be the general of the next generation of light soldiers that would push back the dark. And he, Albus Dumbledore, would be known as the greatest hero and teacher the world has ever known.

When he found out who was pregnant he was set. There were actually two children who could be indicated by the prophecy. The families were both light for the most part. But one family did contain a slimy snake, though it wasn't enough influence to matter.

Albus was in the Great Hall watching the children eat their meal as he contemplated his next move. Sacrifices would have to be made and he could think of none better as he watched the Ravenclaws leave their table to head for classes. One of those Ravens was different from the rest. Oliver Potter, James' younger brother, was a Raven amongst Gryffindors, and one slimy snake. Obviously that one had some Slytherin tendencies and Gryffindor bravery mixed in. Albus made a note to make sure he was amongst the casualties; he was a wild card that couldn't be left to interfere in his plans. People died in death eater attacks every day. No one would suspect foul play on his part if the boy died, after all everyone knew he favored the Potters.


	2. Oliver and Harry

"What do you have there?" Lily Potter asked her husband.

"A letter." He held it up and grinned at her.

"I mean who is it from?" she gave him a mild glare.

"Oliver." He went back to his reply, "He is such an idiot."

"What did he do now?" she asked coming closer. Harry was on her hip gurgling as she tried to rock him to sleep.

"He broke into McGonagall's quarters and sprinkled cat nip everywhere." He chuckled, "He's been suspended for a week."

"Your parents are going to flip out." She continued to rock Harry and added a small bounce now and again, "Harry love, promise me you won't act anything like your dad, his friends or your Uncle Oliver."

"He'll be a marauder." James snickered, "I'm going to let Sirius teach him all our tricks."

"Over… not on… no." she just couldn't make herself tease like she used to. She couldn't flippantly use phrases like 'over my dead body' or 'not on your life'. These things weren't funny anymore and they wouldn't be until the danger of being a dead body or not having a life was over.

James grimaced knowing what she was thinking. He sighed and looked out into the evening, "I wish we could have dressed Harry up and taken him to all the houses. Bathilda would be so thrilled to see us. She gets lonely."

"Well what would we dress him as?" Lily asked, "A wizard? A werewolf? A dog? Oh I've got it. He can be a reindeer. I'll even throw in a red nose."

"Lily." James drew out her name in a sing song manner, "You are being so the opposite of funny. Besides reindeer are for Christmas."

"I see a reindeer every day." She smirked at him.

"I'm a stag not a reindeer." He huffed.

"Whatever you say deer." She chuckled knowing he'd miss that one as she left to start dinner, "So, what would you dress him up in for Halloween?"

"Something cool." James said thoughtfully, "I could transfigure him mini auror robes and he could be me."

"Pft, he's already a mini you." She sniggered, "Try again."

"Foo da?" Harry asked.

"How about Merlin." James started blowing colorful bubbles from his wand to keep Harry entertained until food arrived, "That would work for the muggle side of things too."

"A legendary wizard of strength, trustworthiness and wit." She leaned against the door way, "Yep that's my boy. Dinner is ready."

James chuckled and picked up his son. He happened to look back just as a hooded figure crossed the boundary into their secret. Too shocked to move he stared until he saw a wand being pulled. He turned to Lily and practically threw Harry at her.

"It's him." James said breathlessly, "Take Harry and go."

Lily grabbed the baby and ran for the stairs and the portkey they kept near his bed. When she arrived it was not where they had put it. She set Harry in his bed and started looking around frantically. Downstairs she heard the words she dreaded the most and then a thump that signified James' end. She went to pull her wand and it too was gone. As she pushed the dresser across the door she remembered sitting it down to put the food on the table. She was thrown across the room as the door was blasted in. Injured and bleeding she still stood between the dark wizard and her son.

"Have mercy." She pleaded.

Sirius Black was having a rough night. He had needed to work over by two hours and now he was late to check on Peter. He arrived at the house to find it ominously dark. Peter always had several candles going. He checked the sky but no dark mark was there so he cautiously moved to enter the house. This house was under a fidelous and he was the secret keeper. That way Peter could stay hidden and safe with James and Lily's secret. And if he, Sirius, were caught by death eaters none of them would care about where Peter lived. But Peter wasn't home. The house was dark and cold. No one had been home for a while. In the bedroom there were no clothes in the closet. With a horrible feeling in his gut he left to check on James.

He arrived in time to see dust billowing out the top right side of the house as it caved in. With a cry of distress he ran for the house. Just inside the door he found James. He dropped to his knees and tried to find his pulse.

His hands were shaking terribly as he chanted, "Don't be dead Jamie. Please don't be dead." Sirius finally gave up and used the spell. There was no pulse to find and he cried out in despair, "NO!"

When Hagrid arrived he found Sirius draped over James' body crying and wailing. He tried to get Sirus to move out of the way but he wouldn't listen. Albus arrived within a few moments.

"Get them out." He instructed the half-giant, "The house could collapse at any moment."

Hagrid nodded and picked James and Sirius up and carried them out. Sirius was latched onto James' arm as he carried the two out of the house. They were sat back down a good distance from the house. Albus exited a few moments later carrying Harry and levitating Lily. He laid the Lily next to James and nearly jumped out of his skin at the loud wail that sounded at the gate. Oliver Potter had arrived and he was distraught. He stumbled through the gate and dropped to the ground beside Sirius.

"No, no, no, no, no." he reached out to touch James and found him already growing cold and he cried out, "They took everyone at once."

"What are you on about?" Hagrid asked.

"Mum and Dad were killed. Aurors informed me a few minutes ago and I was coming to tell James." Oliver sobbed.

Sirius pulled the younger teen into a hug and they grieved together for a time. Albus used this time to rethink his plan. He had been contemplating which of the two boys born at the end of July he would use as a hero. Since arriving he had thought he was stuck with Longbottom but, as always, fate seemed to give him another option and he took it.

"I need to get Harry to Poppy." Albus told Hagrid, "I need you to take James and Lily's bodies to St. Mungo's to be declared dead. Then I want you to go home, rest and tomorrow come to my office right after breakfast. It's going to be a busy day and I'm not sure who can watch Harry until I can get him sorted."

"I'll watch him." Hagrid volunteered, "He won't be any trouble."

"You know I think that will be even better than what I had in mind." Albus pretended it wasn't what he was leading the man to say, "Instead of my office I'll meet you in the infirmary."

"Course pr'fessor." Hagrid agreed, and took the portkey Albus held out and together they got the bodies from the other two wizards.

When Hagrid was gone Oliver straightened up and started for the gate, "I'm going to find that… rat and I'm going to make him pay for taking my family away from me."

Albus couldn't let him leave so he stunned him and turned to Sirius, "I couldn't let him go get himself killed."

"You did the right thing Professor." Sirius agreed, "Can you give me Harry? I need to hold my godson."

"I'm sorry Sirius but I want to get him to Poppy right away." Albus urged then looked behind Sirius, "Is Oliver ok?"

Sirius turned to see what he was talking about but didn't see anything. He was shocked when he turned back to see a wand in his face.

"Obliviate." Albus said and while the eyes were still glassy he hit him with a compulsion charm, "You are enraged at Peter for giving up your friends. You are going to search him out and kill him for his crimes. Nothing is more important than that."

Albus turned Sirius to face away and when he came back to his senses Sirius stormed off bellowing about Peter and revenge. Albus then turned to Oliver Potter. The boy was turning out to be more trouble than he was worth. But his next move would fix that. With a flick of his wand the dead body of Harry Potter changed into a stick. Another flick dug a shallow hole. He dropped the stick in the hole and covered it up, then walked away. He bent down and grabbed the arm of Oliver Potter and then set off his emergency portkey that would take him to his home here in Godric's Hollow.

He tied the boy securely and levitated him to the hidden potions lab in the basement where he dropped him onto a table. He puttered around pulling out a vial of potion and a few spell books. This hadn't been in the plan, but Harry dying hadn't been in the plan either. He still didn't know why the spells didn't work. He didn't want to use the Longbottom's baby he didn't have enough power to be the hero. Their name wasn't very heroic sounding either. Albus sat patiently but he was beginning to losing it when Oliver finally stirred.

"About time." Albus stood.

"Professer?" Oliver slurred his word a bit, "What's going on?"

"Unfortunately not much has gone right tonight." Albus began to carve runes into the tabletop around Oliver wishing he could have started when the boy was asleep but the magic required the body be conscious, "Lucky for us I have plans and backup plans and other options if that doesn't work."

"Huh?" Oliver peered at him and noticed something odd, "Why am I tied up?"

"Because you have become a liability." Albus frowned at him, "Lucky for you I need you for a job."

"What?" Oliver was getting seriously freaked out.

"You were right earlier you see and I just can't have that. You weren't supposed to be the last Potter." Albus explained, "The spell I put on Harry to ensure his survival didn't work. The spell I put on you to stay with your parents at all times this week didn't work either. Now I'll just have to improvise."

"They're all dead." Oliver yelled he understood that part but not the rest.

"This vial is a special potion I helped to create." Albus held up the light blue potion, "Our plan was to conquer the world and then de-age so we could enjoy it together. But Gellert just had to be an idiot and turn down my advances. He paid in the end though. You know he's still in the top of Nuremburg."

"The prison Grindlewald built?" Oliver was trying to buy time as he attempted to escape.

"Yes Grindlewald. Gellert Grindlewald." Albus nodded, "We would have been good together. But that is of no use to think on now. A few years after Gellert was put away for his crimes the attention started to wane. I couldn't have that and so Tom was to be next. But that fool dove too far into the dark arts. "

"Tom?" Oliver asked.

"Riddle." Albus told him, "You know him as Voldemort or You Know Who. I worked hard to get him interested in the dark arts so that I could defeat him and get my attention back. But like I said he went too far."

"Right." Oliver was realizing the man wasn't barmy like everyone thought. He was just plain insane.

"Trelawney made a prophecy about the Dark Lord saying a boy born at the end of July would defeat him." Albus sighed, "Then both the Longbottoms and the Potters had boys one on the thirtieth and one on the thirty-first. I knew Riddle wouldn't mess around when he found the infant. He'd kill them straight away. I put a spell on both of them that would deflect the killing curse so whichever one he went after would survive."

"I'm sure that's a sound plan." Oliver was still struggling and getting nowhere.

"I know." Albus grinned at him, "The only problem is, it didn't work, not fully anyway. Now I'm stuck with the Longbottom baby and he's not very impressive. But if I use this little potion on you I'll have a Potter baby again."

"I don't like that plan." Oliver quit trying to hide his struggles.

"I didn't think you would." Albus stated with a smirk.

"But I won't be able to kill the guy." Oliver tried to reason with him, "I'm not born in July."

"He's dead so it won't matter." Albus smirked.

"Then why do you need me?" Oliver yelled.

"Simple. I'm the only one who knows he's dead. There is no body and no one can prove anything." Albus smile triumphantly, "Baby Potter will grow up as a celebrity and I will train him for his destiny. Then when he dies at the hand of a resurrected Voldemort I will be hailed the greatest wizard ever when I finally defeat him. Then the world will be mine. I'll take the other de-aging potion and enjoy my life all over again. This time I will be at the top."

"If you let me go I'll convince everyone that you're the greatest wizard ever." Oliver tried, "Better than Merlin even."

"Nice try. Obliviate maximus." Albus shook the vial before he poured the potion down Oliver's throat. He held the boy's mouth and nose shut, "Swallow like a good boy and I'll let you go."

In the end instinct took over and he swallowed so he could breathe. The lab was already silenced or he would have woken all of Godric's Hallow with his screaming. Albus released his bonds then sat back in the chair to watch.

"Woops I forgot the second potion that makes the change painless." He smiled to himself, "Too bad."


	3. End of Harry's Fifth year

Harry Potter was very glad to see the back side of fifteen. The year had been horrific, with Umbridge, blood quills and the inquisitor squad. But then to tack Sirius' death at the end was just a nasty twist of the knife that life had stuck in his back years ago. He was stuck at the Dursleys with a vague promise of a rescue soon. He'd already experienced what the Order meant when they said soon. It wasn't any definition of soon that he was agreeable with. He knew the Weasleys were asking for him to be there by his birthday but with that still weeks away it seemed unlikely he would get his rescue as soon as he wanted it. He had no idea how long he needed to stay in the house to strengthen the blood wards, but it seemed way too long. Of course one day with the Dursleys was way too long.

Today his day, as always, had been full of work. Cook the meals, do the dishes, mow the yard, weed the flowers and paint the shed. Oh and clean the shed up too. Needless to say he was physically exhausted, yet his mind was still going at full speed. He desperately wanted it to shut down so he could sleep. At some point it did because during the night he was woken up by a horrendous pain in his head. He felt like it was splitting open. Tears of pain rained down his face and spilled onto his pillow as he held his head in his hands. When it was over he sat still for long minutes before his breathing relaxed. With no idea of how much time had passed he fell into an exhausted sleep.

"Wake up you lazy freak!" Petunia yelled, "Get down here and clean up the breakfast dishes."

Harry woke at the yell and began to get up and ready for the day. He went down the stairs and into the kitchen where he began the mind numbing task of washing up. He was nearly finished when his Uncle came in.

"Today you will be mowing the yard and then painting the house." He instructed.

Anger flashed on Harry's face but Vernon didn't see it because Harry was still bent over doing dishes with his back to his uncle. Vernon continued with his long list of chores until Harry turned around. It wasn't the anger in Harry's expression that stopped Vernon cold. It was the elongated pointy ears and sharp teeth that did it.

"Do your own work." Harry snarled and stalked towards the obese man, "I am not your slave any longer. You will be leaving me alone."

"You ungrateful freak!" Vernon bellowed coming back from his shock, "You'll do as you're told."

"I could rip you to shreds." Harry was by the door and Vernon was on the other side of the table as he growled at him, "Or I could do this."

Harry waved his hand and the kitchen table between them rose up on two feet and struck Vernon in the face, bloodying his nose.

"That's it." Vernon yelled, "OUT. You can't live here any longer."

"On your head." Harry grinned, "I'm outta here."

Harry ran up the stairs and gathered his things. His trunk seemed to shrink on its own as he closed the lid and he put it in his pocket. He grabbed Hedwig's cage and shushed her as he headed out the door. Clunking down the stairs he stopped to open the door.

"Boy!" Vernon yelled and stomped towards him.

In a flash the ears and teeth returned and made Vernon pause long enough for Harry to get out the door. He headed off at a trot and opened Hedwig's cage on the way.

"Fly off and find me later." Harry instructed, "I'm not sure where I'll be."

The owl flew off and Harry tossed the cage to the side and started to run. Instead of running into town he headed to the outskirts and into the country side. He didn't stop until he reached a small forest. His owl landed in the tree beside him as he collapsed onto the ground.

"I can't believe I ran that far." Harry panted and as he got his breath back he groaned, "I'm in so much trouble."

Hedwig gave a small hoot as if agreeing.

"What I really need to figure out though is the anger thing." Harry sighed looking at his owl and talking to her as he always did, "I know my ears and teeth changed, I felt them. Vernon was certainly scared by whatever he saw. Actually, that may be a new patronus memory."

Harry jarred awake sometime later he hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep but it was dark out now and the last time he'd opened his eyes it was still well into the day time. He stood up, dusted off his pants and looked up to find Hedwig watching over him.

"Thanks girl." He smiled up at her, "I'm going to get my broom out and fly to see if I can find a better place to sleep. I know I've slept for hours but whatever happened last night is leaving me exhausted."

He pulled the shrunken trunk out of his pocket and stared at it for a few moments before he muttered, "And just how did I shrink this without my wand and how do I get it big again without triggering the underage magic detector?"

He fiddled with it a few minutes before he sat it down in frustration and hissed, "Enlarge already."

In the blink of an eye the trunk had enlarged. Harry blinked at it for a moment before he opened it and grabbed his broom. Closing the lid he looked at it, "Shrink?"

Nothing happened and he quickly grew angry, "Shrink!"

Immediately it was small again, "So anger gives me wandless magic. I wonder if my other emotions will get other results. I'll have to be careful until I know. Ready Hedwig?"

The owl flew away and Harry picked up his trunk and put it in his pocket before mounting his broom and following his owl's example. It was a lovely night, warm with just a hint of cool in the breeze and the stars were shining brighter than he could remember. He flew along for a time before he approached a town of some sort. Not wanting to be spotted he moved away from the crowded place.

He finally ran across a river and began to follow it. Soon enough he spotted more buildings but these looked dilapidated. Only a few buildings looked lived in and those were the ones just in poor shape. The rest were in worse shape and with that observation he felt safe enough to try and find a place to stop for the night. Slipping to the nearest shack he found it was in such poor shape he didn't even want to get close. He left that one and headed on down the row to the next. Finally he found one that didn't look dangerous to enter. He slumped into a corner and closed his eyes sleep found him quickly. He woke the next morning to his stomach growling. Digging in his trunk he turned up a few galleons but no muggle money. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Dad would kill me if he knew the shape I'm in." he signed, "He always taught us to be prepared. But how can you be prepared to run away. "

He continued to think on his situation but something caused him to pause, "Wait a minute."

He began to really concentrate on what he'd been thinking earlier. James wouldn't have been able to teach him anything like survival skills and being prepared. Where were these thoughts coming from? He spent a considerable amount of time searching his thoughts and what he found shocked him. It was like he had another person in his head, or rather another person's memories in his head. It didn't seem to be connected to Voldemort though. He thought he was actually seeing his father as a younger boy. He tried not to panic as these thoughts and many others ran through his brain.

Elsewhere the order was in a panic of their own, they had been called to an emergency meeting in the early evening. At the meeting Dumbledore had dropped the bombshell that had them all up in arms.

"This morning around nine, the wards on the Dursley's home fell." He was seated and looked defeated.

"What does that mean?" Molly asked.

"It could only mean one of three things." Albus looked up playing his part of misery, "He left of his own accord with the mindset that he would never return, he was kicked out and would not be allowed back, or he died. Luckily it seems as though his uncle kicked him out for refusing to do his chores."

"Figures." Severus growled, "He couldn't be bothered to do his share."

"Actually Professor it was more likely that he got tired of doing everything." Fred spoke up.

"We've told you all time and time again that they treat him horribly." Ron added as Hermione nodded along.

"I've seen some of his bruises." George revealed, "He made me promise not to tell unless it was necessary. I believe now is the necessary time."

"I hope his uncle didn't hurt him and toss him out somewhere." Hermione sniffed.

All the teens in the house had a fair idea of Harry's life even if he didn't say much. His body language on the train ride home every year told them more than he did. They could see what he was like when he first returned to them each year. He would never uncover until he was sure he was alone and he could barely eat. As they had grown older his friends had begun to recognize the signs much better than they had as youngsters. But that didn't excuse the adults in Harry's life; they should have seen it and dealt with it long ago.

"Surely he wouldn't…" Hestia began.

"He would." All of them answered together.

"Dad, you've seen the man's violent temper." Fred pointed out.

"He did get tremendously angry from us arriving in his floo and having to dismantle it." Arthur agreed, "But he calmed when I fixed it. He may not have known we could."

"Severus, would you go and check the man's memories?" Albus turned to him, "If he has truly done something horrible we may need to search for an injured boy."

"You can't ask this of me." Severus glared at the headmaster.

"You are the only one who can." Albus explained, "He asked me to never return."

"Fine." He gave in and stood, "But I get to punish the boy when I find out he's been unreasonable."

"If he has then I give my permission." Albus acquiesced.

"Albus you can't…" Molly began. All of them knew the legendary anger between the two.

"If it helps us find Harry, it's a small price to pay." He stood, "Severus, bring him to me when you've located him."

"Of course Headmaster." He agreed and left.

Severus Snape snarled at the prosperous neighborhood that the brat lived in. Comfortable houses, lovely gardens and cars in every driveway, it was a far cry from his childhood home in the poverty stricken area of Cokesworth. He bet every house provided their children with their every whim. No doubt Potter would be right with them.

The woman who answered his knock at number four Privet drive nearly had him reacting. If it weren't for his excellent occulmancy shields he'd be gaping haplessly like the woman in front of him. He didn't know how had he never realized who Potter's relatives were, "Petunia."

"What are you doing here?" she spat, "We told Dumbledore we didn't want any more freaks coming around. The idiot boy is gone and he can't come back."

"As lovely an idea as it is to bare your dirty laundry here on your front steps I'd rather be inside." He snarked.

"No!" she tried to shut the door.

"I will be speaking to you and your husband this evening." Severus hissed, "You either let me in or I'll get in my own way."

"Fine." She spat and stepped back to let him in, "Vernon it's more of the freaks."

"WE TOLD YOU…" he began but stopped when a wand was shoved in his face.

"Quiet." Severus spoke calmly, "Where is your son?"

"He's out." Petunia's voice shook but her eyes darted to the stairs.

"Have a seat." He spelled both of them to the couch and headed up the stairs.

What he found upstairs caught his attention. It wasn't the two nice bedrooms, one of which was obviously the master and the second meant for a guest. Nor was it the room where large clothes were creeping out the door and into the hall. It was one that showed multiple locks along the side and a flap at the bottom. Opening the door he found a sparse room with signs of an owl having been in residence recently.

"The freaks gone so get out of my second room." The son was in his door watching the stranger.

"Your second room?" Severus questioned.

"It used to be mine before they had to move the freak from the cupboard when those letters came." he frowned slightly, "I expect it back now that he's gone."

Severus blinked. The boy opposite him was obviously trying to tell him some things without his parents knowing what he was doing. The snide words and tone were not carried over to his facial expressions. Severus's eyebrows rose as the boy picked up the clothes. It seemed the boy had recently lost weight and the clothes creeping out the door were being thrown away.

"Any questions I should ask besides the cupboard?" Severus asked after putting up a spell, "They won't be able to hear you."

"They won't volunteer any information." He replied, "But he's been treated horribly by them. I used to but I've changed recently."

"Where you the muggle that saw him perform magic last year?" Severus was beginning to see something bad was going on in Harry's world.

"I was." He nodded, "Those demon things made me see some horrible truths. I'm not throwing away my second chance."

"Do you know why Harry left?" he asked what he thought was his final question.

"You know they treat him like a slave?" the boy asked, "He does all the cooking, cleaning and yard work while I've always been a spoiled whale. I think he finally got tired of it all. I saw him storm up to gather his things this morning. He looked… different."

"Different how?" Severus asked.

"Wicked." He responded, "And not in a nice way. His ears were longer and pointed and his teeth looked like something from a horror story, sharp and long."

"Fangs?" he asked concerned.

"No all his teeth." He shivered, "Sharp as needles like the stories that talk about goblins. But when he came out with his owl in her cage he looked normal."

"Any idea where he might have gone?" Severus sighed in agitation; his well-ordered world had just been demolished.

"As far from here as he could get." The boy shrugged, "Dad said he took everything but I didn't see his trunk or broom or anything but the owl."

Severus took down his spell and headed down the stairs. Along the way he intercepted the ministry owl yelling at Harry for using magic at home. He'd have to take care of it. Now it was time to question the other two.

"Lupin." Severus's sharp tone got everyone's attention when he returned to Grimmauld Place, "I would speak to you in private. Mr. Shacklebolt, would you take care of this ministry notice. I performed the magic not Harry. I recorded my spells."

"Certainly." Kingsley took the notice and the signed note from Severus and headed for the ministry.

Severus followed Lupin to the library and put up his strongest silencing and privacy spells, "I never thought I'd say this but the Weasley children were correct."

"How bad?" Remus had to ask.

"It makes my childhood seem almost pleasant." He shook his head, "But I think there is something else in the mix."

"What?" Remus dreaded the answer.

"Is there any creature blood in the Potter family?" Severus looked regretful.

"No." Remus shook his head, "They had a curse. I'm not supposed to talk about it but you know something that I think I need to know. There is a charm I will use that mostly prevents it, James taught Sirius and I before they went into hiding. Nothing they have tried has broken it. But it won't manifest until he's sixteen. That's why I convinced Dumbledore to bring him next week. "

"I think it's too late." Severus said, "What does the curse do?"

"I'm not sure about the full curse." Remus replied honestly, "It is an Imp curse. The symptoms we saw in James included an inability to stop pranking. I'm sure you noticed the pranks got meaner after his birthday fifth year."

"I noticed but I thought it was the name I called Lily." Severus sighed.

"That started it but it moved to a new level of meanness after his birthday." Remus grimaced, "I talked to his parents to see if there was anything they could do to discourage his revenge. They told me that the first year is the hardest and after that he would learn how to control it better. Why do you think it's too late for the charm?"

"I used legilimancy on them both." He sighed, "Just before they kicked him out, he manifested long pointed ears and needle like sharp teeth."

"Just like an Imp." Remus gasped.

"Yes but it seems to only appear when he's angry." Severus explained.

"That's something at least." Remus sat back, "But… there should be no way it could start early."

"Is there anything special about today's date?" Severus asked.

"Well." Remus paused, "It was Oliver's birthday but that's all I can think of."

"He died didn't he?" Severus asked.

"Yes." Remus closed his eyes, "He had been suspended for a prank. He was killed along with his parents the same night James and Lily were killed. He was only fifteen. Minerva was inconsolable for a long time after that. She felt she acted too rashly suspending him and he should have been safe at Hogwarts. It's why she rarely suspends people now."

"I wonder if there is some connection between the two boys that we're unaware of." Severus said thoughtfully.

"Just don't mention it to Dumbledore." Remus put a hand on Severus's shoulder, "Charles said it was imperative that Dumbledore not find out about the curse. I don't know why but I've always honored his request."

"I'll keep it to myself." Severus agreed, "This would not do us any favors if it got out. We'll need to begin searching but he has a broom. He could be anywhere."


	4. Severus Snape

Harry's head was fit to burst and he still hadn't been able to make heads or tails of his mind. He stopped pacing, took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind. It had never worked with Snape towering over him but being alone seemed to do wonders. The clutter left his mind and he was able to relax and focus on one memory at a time.

"Let's start with something easy." He said to himself as he sat down, "Something with no ill feelings. I'll concentrate on Dumbledore."

Far more memories than he expected tumbled into his mind and had him crying out. It took some time but he was able to stop and clear his mind again.

"Ok not him then." He panted then very wearily questioned, "Hermione?"

This time the thoughts were all his own. He could sort through them and order them in a way that seemed right. He continued with each of his current friends and acquaintances until he fell asleep early that evening. He hadn't moved since he had stopped pacing. His dreams were filled with odd bits of memories and thoughts. They were all older than his own, he could tell because the teachers looked younger or were different. He struggled through the bad parts and rejoiced in the good.

The next morning he was awake at dawn and still confused. But more than that he was hungry, he had gone two days without food and he knew he needed to eat soon. He started by searching through the row houses. In one house he found a few pound notes sitting on a table and he pocketed them. He made note of the house so that he could return it with interest when he got to his money. He didn't find any decent food anywhere so he walked further into town looking for a store.

Severus had finally gotten away from Grimmauld place after two days and had returned to Spinners End. He had left before breakfast and now was searched his cabinets for anything under stasis. Finding nothing he headed to the local market. He did his shopping in the same efficient method he did everything else. As he was trying to leave the market he ran into someone who wasn't looking where they were walking. He looked down to sneer at the person and froze. There on the ground at his feet was a panicking Harry Potter.

He woke from his shock as Harry began to scramble away, "Wait!"

Harry paused and turned back, "What?"

"I can take you to Lupin." He explained, "He's at headquarters, you would be safe there."

"Is Dumbledore there?" he asked blankly.

"Most likely." He nodded.

"Then no thank you." Harry started to back away.

"Don't go. I have food." Harry stopped backing away, Severus had heard his stomach growling, "I won't take you anywhere you don't want to go. But it's not safe for you to be out and about."

"Food?" he asked and Severus noticed his ears changing.

"Calm down." Severus said softly, "Your ears."

Harry put a hand up to cover the elongating tip closest to the store window, "How far to your place?"

"We get around the corner and I can apparate." He replied.

"If you betray me just know that I can't stop myself from extracting a, more than likely, painful for you yet entertaining for me revenge." Harry warned.

"I'm aware." He nodded.

Harry nodded back and followed him around the corner. They arrived at his home and Severus began to put his groceries away while Harry sat at the table. His ears were still peeking through his hair.

"So how are you aware of these?" Harry indicated his ears when Severus looked up.

"I had a very enlightening trip to Privet Drive two days ago." He grimaced, "I had no idea. I apologize."

"Um, thanks." Harry scratched the back of his head, "What do I look like? I mean I can tell my ears grow, my teeth change to something weird and I can do a few more things but…"

"Do you remember in your third year when Lupin discussed Imps?" Severus asked when Harry's questions had petered out. Harry nodded as he remembered the pictures of wicked looking sharp teeth, "One of your ancestors managed to obtain an Imp's curse. Not a huge surprise I'm sure."

"I've never heard of that. What does it mean for me?" Harry asked ignoring the sarcasm.

"I understand your father so much better now." Severus shook his head regretfully.

"Please tell me I don't have to become a bully." Harry pleaded.

"No." Severus actually chuckled a bit and turned to sit with his student, "The first year after the curse begins is difficult. You're more easily provoked to anger and you don't hold back with your aggressive revenges. As you age it becomes easier to control."

"You called mum that name and dad lost it." Harry nodded, "Makes me feel a little better to know that he wasn't a total jerk on purpose."

"Is that what you saw in that memory?" Severus asked.

"Yes. I mean that was just cruel." Harry pointed out, "What's under your robes is private and only people you want to know should know."

"I didn't hide the memory for that." Severus chuckled, "I'm ashamed that I called her that horrendous name."

"Really?" Harry hummed for a moment, "I just thought the name was something all the Slytherins did. I know it's bad but I thought it was like calling someone a bastard or something like that."

"I suppose that's a good comparison." Severus explained, "I had called a few other muggleborns that name to be cool with the other Slytherins. But since I'd been using it more often at others it just slipped out. It was worse for her because we were best friends. Consider if it was Hermione and you called her that meaning it."

"I see." Harry nodded.

"We got off track on that." Severus steered the conversation back to topic, "The curse usually activates on your sixteenth birthday. We're not sure why yours came early."

"I have a question." Harry paused trying to figure out how to explain, "Is it possible for one person to get another person's memories?"

"Through a pensieve." Severus was confused with this change of conversation, "But you know this."

"Not one memory." Harry shook his head, "All of them, fifteen years' worth of them."

"I don't know any way that could happen." Severus shook his head, "Why?"

"First is there a de-aging potion?" Harry was still trying to clear things up.

"I've not heard of one." He replied then questioned again, "Why?"

"I have fifteen years of memories from someone named Oliver Potter." Harry blurted it out, "I'm pretty sure he is related closely to my dad because most of the memories have him in it."

"Are you sure its fifteen years?" Severus asked.

"There's a lot of stuff. When I try to think of Mum and Dad I have one of Lily and James that I'm not even sure is real." Harry explained, "But I have tons of memories about Charles and Dorea."

"Describe Dorea to me." Severus ordered.

"She's tall and reminds me of Sirius somewhat." He pulled up an image in his mind, the most recent he could find, "Except she actually matured. She was still fun though. Black hair with a white streak down one side, she used to say that James and I gave her every one of them. Then Dad would argue that he had to have given her some."

"Why do you think it might be a de-aging potion?" he asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"The last memory I have of Oliver's contains it." He explained.

"How did he get it?" Severus wondered.

"It wasn't willingly taken if that's what you're thinking." Harry huffed, "In the memory I wake up tied to a table and Dumbledore is in the room. He's… insane. Did you know he wanted Gellert Grindlewald for his lover? They had plans to take over the world and use this de-aging potion so they could enjoy their rule. But Grindlewald rejected him and Albus went mad. He had them put Grindlewald in that prison he built, Nuremburg."

"He is still there." Severus nodded.

"He said I wasn't supposed to be the last Potter and he refused to use Neville. He pushed Voldemort towards the dark arts so he could defeat another dark wizard and become the hero again. But the guy went to deep into the dark arts and now Dumbledore needed help to defeat him." Harry closed his eyes and focused on the memory, "He held up a blue potion and said it was a de-aging potion. Harry died with Lily and I was to take his place. I tried to talk him out of it because the prophecy said born in July and I was born in June. He said it didn't matter because Voldemort was dead."

"Well he messed that one up." Severus observed.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, "He basically said Voldemort's dead but I still want you to die trying to kill him."

"If it is an imposter, he's good." Severus agreed, "He's not as powerful as he was last time but we chalked it up to the amount of time he spent as a spirit and recent injuries."

"I'm beginning to wonder how much of my last five years was orchestrated by Dumbledore in his bid for power and popularity." Harry sighed.

"We need to get you and Lupin together." Severus sat in thought.

"Is there a way to see if I have some weird potion residue?" Harry asked.

"Only register healers are allowed to learn that spell." Severus shook his head, "I don't think you want Dumbledore to know you know so Madam Pomphrey and St. Mungo's are both out."

"St. Mungo's would tell him?" Harry was surprised.

"No, but if you showed up someone would brag to someone else about seeing you there and soon it's plastered to the front page of the Prophet." Severus said, "Harry Potter at St. Mungo's for Possible Potion Problem. He would know by breakfast."

"Right, I'm Harry Potter." He said with disgust, "I'd actually forgotten for a moment."

"Do you want to be someone else?" Severus asked.

"I'd like to be Oliver." He replied, "With no cooked up responsibility to defeat a mad man. But with Dumbledore still in the mix I don't think I'll ever have the chance."

"Probably safer this way." He replied, "Oliver Potter showing up from the dead may be hard to explain, especially since he's still a teen. Now we need a safe place to hide you."

"Why not Potter Manor?" Harry asked, "It's warded, I know where it is now and Dumbledore is not allowed."

"Let me get Lupin." Severus turned to the fire place, "Twelve Grimmauld Place."

He stuck his head in and after a brief dizzy spell he opened his eyes.

"Severus?" Molly Weasley was the only one in the kitchen.

"Is Lupin around?" Severus demanded.

"He was just about to leave with Tonks and Kingsley." She moved to the door, "I'll see if I can catch him.

A few moments later Remus entered the room and Severus got right to the point, "I've got a lead. But I need your nose talent. Pack your bag it may be a few days. Meet me at the Leaky."

"Ten minutes?" Remus asked.

"If you must." He sounded frustrated.

"I'll hurry." Remus turned and ran from the room.

Severus pulled out of the fire quickly because Molly looked like she wanted to start talking. Once she got talking it took forever for her to stop.

"He's meeting me at the Leaky and I'll bring him here then we can go." Severus instructed him, "I want you to stay in my lab until I return. Death eaters know this is my house and they don't always stay out if I'm not here. They do know better than to try and get in my lab. Don't touch anything but the floor and the seat."

"You've always been persnickety about your spaces." Harry grinned as he entered the lab, "I remember Lily telling me about a few episodes."

Severus closed the door in his face then took the floo to the Leaky. Remus arrived in short order and Severus led him out the door.

"Where are we starting?" Remus asked.

"My home." He said and held out an arm for the werewolf to hold onto.

"What's going on?" Remus asked when they had arrived.

Severus opened a door off the kitchen where they had arrived, "You can come out."

"Hi Remus." Harry left the lab and moved to the table as Severus locked it back up.

"That's a rather big lead." Remus chuckled at Severus, "Do you want to explain?"

"Learny Lupin." Harry chuckled and Remus cracked his neck turning so fast, "You always have to know what's going on."

"Where did you hear that name?" Remus demanded.

"We think Dumbledore used a de-aging potion." Severus commented, "Obliviate too."

"What can you tell me about the curse?" Harry asked.

"It's not a long story. Your dad probably would have explained before your sixteenth. This is the story Charles told us just before your dads." Remus began, "A sixteen year old Potter ancestor was wandering through a swamp and got angry when a group of Imps pushed him over into the bog. Once he righted himself he tried to hex them but found he couldn't hit the Imps with any curses since they were too fast. Thinking himself clever he shot insect repelling spells in a large area around their tree, therefore taking their food source and forcing them to move. This so angered the Imps that they cursed that boy and every boy Potter that descended from him."

"Did James have long ears and needle like teeth too?" Harry asked.

"No, the family has a charm that they can use on you three days before the curse takes effect." Remus explained, "I had talked Dumbledore into bringing you to Grimmauld Place a week before your birthday. He doesn't know about the curse and Charles said he could never find out."

"Is there anything that talks about the full curse?" Harry asked.

"Not that I know of but it is highly likely there is something at the manor or in the vaults." He hedged, "I don't know where the manor is and I can't get you into the vaults."

"We should go." Severus cut in, "Dumbledore drops by occasionally in the summer and with Harry missing it's likely that it will be soon."

"Where are we going?" Remus asked as they left by the back door, "Are we taking him back to headquarters?"

"I'm going to the manor." Harry replied, "I know where it is and I'm safe from everyone there."

"But…" Remus started.

Harry turned away and wrote down the address. Severus apparated him a short distance away from the manor and Remus arrive a few moments later. As they walked to the manor they continued to chat about inconsequential things in case anyone could hear. They were almost to the manor when a bug few into Remus' face.

"Stupid bugs." He waved a hand to get it out of his face.

"Oh no." Harry stopped.

"What?" Remus and Severus turned back to look at him.

"Rita Skeeter." Harry said looking wide eyed.

"What about her?" Severus asked bewildered.

"She's a bug animagus." He said, "It's how she gets all her scoops."

"What kind?" Severus demanded.

"Large black beetle with blue jewel like marks for her glasses." Harry started checking his pockets, "She likes to sneak into pockets and ride on your back or in your hair."

"How long have you known this?" Remus asked pulling his wand.

"End of fourth year." Harry grinned, "Hermione caught her in the act. We kept her in a small glass jar for a bit."

"Hold still I'll check." Remus ran his wand over all three of them, "We can check again just before we enter the manor's grounds."

A few minutes later Harry crossed into the wards of Potter manor. He grinned and started to run as he yelled in glee. He was home at last. When Remus and Severus caught up to him Harry was leaning against the door with his arms stretched out to each side. It looked like he was trying to hug the house.

"Sev do you think it's safe to enter?" Harry asked his words slightly muffled with his face pressing into the door.

"Yes go ahead." He shook his head.

Harry grasped the door knob and twisted opening it easily. He stepped in far enough for Remus and Severus to enter but was stopped by a pop.

"Master Oliver, you is home." Squealed a small elf.

"Misty." Harry dropped to his knees and hugged the elf, "I've missed you so much."

"That settles that then." Severus signed in resignation, "Misty where is a good place for us to sit and chat?"

"The master's study." Misty wiped her eyes as Harry let her go, "Would you be wanting some breakfast?"

"Yes Misty, thank you." Harry stood and walked off, the other two followed.

They took seats and Remus couldn't wait any longer, "If you're Oliver where's Harry?"

"He died with Lily." Harry explained, "Dumbledore didn't want to use Neville so here I am."

"How are you going to explain this to your friends?" Remus asked, "They're going to wonder why you changed your name."

"I'm trying to convince him to keep using Harry." Severus sat after fixing his tea, "If the ministry finds out he was de-aged they may want to find out how."

"I'd disappear into the DOM and never be seen again." Harry agreed, "You're right. Harry it is."

"Who are you people and what are you doing in my house?" a loud voice from overhead had Harry turning in his seat.

"Hiya dad." He saw the portrait on the wall, "How's it hanging?"

"If you ask your mother that she's likely to come out of the portrait to wash your mouth with soap." Charles Potter grinned down at his youngest son for a moment before his face scrunched up, "I thought more time had passed but you look exactly the same."

"Funny story that." He said with a grimace.

"Keep it short for me." Charles offered.


	5. History Lessons

"Right, well you and mum died the same night as James, Lily and Harry." Harry began with a shudder, "Dumbledore wasn't happy about losing Harry and being left with me so he de-aged me and called me Harry. Then he threw me at Lily's sister and told everyone there were blood wards based on our shared blood, which of course I have none of so there isn't anything there."

"He had something." Remus butted in, "He knew you were gone."

"Sure, but they weren't what he said." Harry conceded.

"And you two are?" Charles asked.

"Hello again Mr. Potter, I'm Remus Lupin." He introduced himself.

"Ah Remus of course where is your shadow?" he chuckled.

"Sirius died a short while ago." Remus tried to show a brave face.

"I'm so sorry." Charles offered his sympathy.

"Severus Snape." He interrupted to give Lupin and Harry a moment, "I'm Harry's current Potions Professor."

"That name sounds familiar." Charles looked thoughtful.

"It should." Harry scoffed, "James only complained about his friendship with Lily every other hour or so."

"I thought they hated each other." Charles looked alarmed.

"I understand a bit better now." Severus offered, "There is little animosity on my part, at least not the last few years at any rate."

"What happened to make you understand?" the portrait looked back and forth from Harry to Severus.

"Dad, do you remember telling me that I'd learn a family secret after my fifth year?" Harry grimaced as his father's portrait nodded, "I was obliviated and de-aged before then. Remus didn't know to set the charm on me in June. He was waiting on Harry's birthday in July."

"You have the full curse." Charles dropped his head into his hands.

"The good news is that it broke the obliviate, very painfully and I remember you." Harry pointed out, "What can you tell me?"

"If I remember correctly, when you get angry you'll get elongated and pointy ears, sharp needle point teeth and a very bad attitude." Charles began.

"Yes I did that one already." Harry rubbed the back of his neck.

"You should find magic easier to wield." He added.

"I can do wandless, wordless magic now." Harry nodded, "At least when I'm angry."

"What pranks have you pulled?" Charles asked getting excited.

"I've not had time for pranks yet." Harry shrugged, "I've kind of been busy trying to stay hidden from everyone who is trying to kill me."

"Two days and they're already trying to kill you?" Charles asked.

"No they wanted to kill me way before that." Harry sighed and took the next several hours to catch his father up to the current time.

Misty brought in breakfast, lunch and dinner then later brought tea before he was finished with everything. Severus and Remus were pacing the room occasionally growling at one piece of information or the other. Harry gratefully took the tea from Misty when he finished.

"I always knew Dumbledore was a filthy piece of trash." Charles scowled, "He was our transfiguration professor and he gave you're mother such a hard time because she was a Slytherin. He'd take points away from them for breathing to hard. It got worse when he became headmaster."

Harry glanced at Severus before turning back to his father, "He's propagated that idea."

"Wait, why can Harry speak parseltongue if he wasn't attacked by the Dark Lord?" Severus stopped his pacing.

"I could do that before I was de-aged." Harry grinned, "We have several Slytherin ancestors so the talent pops up now and again. James couldn't do it but I could."

"We were sure you were going to be sorted into Slytherin with that talent in your arsenal." Charles grinned, "You mother was quite disappointed but Ravenclaw was a good second."

"The hat tried to send me to Slytherin this time." Harry offered.

"That would have been a disaster." Severus huffed.

"Especially now with this curse." Harry chuckled, "You'd be losing Slytherins left, right and center."

"Still might if you go back." Remus pointed out.

"I won't go with Dumbledore there." Harry shook his head.

"What are we going to do about him?" Severus asked.

"Prank him until he cries like a little girl and then let him have a vacation in Azkaban." Harry replied.

Severus hissed and Harry turned to see him holding his arm, "Sev you need to go. See if you can determine if he's the real deal. Or if all else fails listen carefully when he speaks to the snake. Come back here when you're done please. Misty, pop him to the edge of the wards."

Severus nodded still holding his arm as Misty popped him away.

"I don't need to return to Headquarters for a few days." Remus took a seat, "Severus will tell them I'm still searching if he has to go back."

"How did Severus learn of the curse, is he reliable and where did he go?" Charles asked his questions rapid fire.

"Did you have an affair before I was born?" Harry grinned, "Because you sound just like my friend Hermione."

Charles shot him a sardonic look before Remus took over, "Dumbledore asked him to question the Dursleys to see if he could figure out why Harry ran off the other day."

"Because I was tired of being their slave." Harry huffed.

"Evidently Harry got mad and showed his Imp side to Vernon." Remus ignored him, "He terrified them and they kicked him out."

"I also broke his nose with the table." Harry grinned with no regret whatsoever.

"I think Dumbledore fixed it." Remus offered.

"Too bad." Harry grinned, "Maybe that's how he found out I was gone."

"The rest of my questions." Charles repeated.

"He's a spy for the Order of Phoenix." Harry explained, "He's marked as a death eater but he brings information back to our side. He was just called to a meeting for death eaters."

"You are sure he's on our side?" Charles asked.

"He switched sides when Voldemort targeted Lily for execution." Remus explained, "I trust him. Now Harry, explain your instructions to him."

"I don't believe the snake faced jerk is Voldemort." Harry explained, "Before Dumbledore de-aged me he said the guy was dead. Then he told me I would die at the hand of a resurrected Voldemort."

"You can't resurrect the dead so either Voldemort had a backup plan or this guy is an imposter." Remus summed it up.

"Exactly." Harry nodded then yawned.

"I think you should head off to bed." Remus stood.

"Before you do I didn't get to finish about the curse." Charles stopped them, "I don't remember it all but I read about the original curse in a family lore book that should be stored in the heirloom vault in the basement. Do you remember where it is?"

"Yes." Harry stood and turned to go after it.

"Tomorrow." Remus stopped Harry from running off to do it right away, "You look exhausted, have you had difficulty sleeping?"

"No I've just been really tired since my birthday." Harry yawned again, "I assumed it was because of the curse."

"We'll look for the book tomorrow." Remus promised.

"Night dad." Harry called back to the portrait as he was steered out of the room.

Remus got Harry tucked into a bed and then he went back to the library to await Severus' return. He sipped at his tea and stared at the fire in contemplative silence. He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until Misty popped in with Severus in tow.

"How are you doing?" Remus asked.

"Bloody awful." Severus sagged onto the couch, "Everyone knows he's missing now."

"Who let it out?" Remus asked.

"I think Skeeter was up to her tricks." Severus responded.

"Can I get you anything?" Remus asked watching him wince as he tried to get comfortable.

"Do you have any of my pain relievers?" Severus asked but didn't move.

"I do." Remus stood and went to the bag he had packed at Grimmauld and pulled out a box. Next came a potion vial and he carried it back to the couch, "Let me help you sit up."

Severus drank the potion and relaxed back as the potion gave him some relief. He didn't move any further so Remus went back to his own seat to wait for the man to recover enough to start giving him the information.

"It was in the prophet this morning." Severus told him, "I was punished for him needing to find out via the paper instead of his spy. I told him that I hadn't been told he was missing and that Dumbledore has been out for a few days."

"Do you think it's really him?" Remus asked.

"No." Severus sat up with a grin, "It's a complex glamor and polyjuice combination with a notice me not to hide the quirks that would prove the deception."

"Do you know who it is?" Remus sat forward.

"Not yet." He shook his head, "But the quirks gave off some good clues. I had thought it was Moody for a few minutes but he drank from a goblet handed to him by an elf and that is something the old man would never do."

"No he wouldn't let the elf touch it." Remus agreed, "What clues?"

"Our doubts made it possible for me to see through the notice me not spell. I then noticed the spells on his person, I couldn't see through them but I know they are there." Severus explained, "As he thought and paced he kept reaching for his face or mouth. He's younger that what the Dark Lord would be and he's not nearly as powerful."

"A friend or follower of Albus'?" Remus asked thoughtfully.

"Possible." Severus agreed, "But I don't think it is anyone I know. I don't know anyone with all the ticks and tells I saw."

"We have a pensieve in the heirloom vault." Charles interrupted, "Oliver can get it when he goes after the curse book."

"You may want to call him Harry." Severus turned to the portrait, "It wouldn't be good if anyone heard you and gave out that information. We already know that at least one reporter has and uses their illegal animagus status to get stories."

"I concede your point." Charles agreed, "All three of you should view it to see if one of you can figure it out. You each interact with different people so one of you may recognize something the others don't. If there is anyone else you trust they should view it too."

"Not at this point." Severus answered, "I have no idea who may be working for Albus rather than the order. People rarely question Albus' actions so we can't tell if anyone knows about Harry's true life or not."

"What can you tell me about Harry that he didn't say?" Charles changed the subject since they couldn't do more on that for now.

"He's a lot different than Oliver was." Remus' frown changed, "However, Oliver is coming out now that he has the memories back. Harry is normally quiet with very little sarcasm, though he can get cheeky now and then."

"Our first potions class he did that." Severus chuckled, "I asked him a question and he said I don't know. I said Sir trying to get him to call me sir. He replied you don't have to call me sir. I couldn't decide to laugh or rage but of course he was a Potter so I raged."

"How long have you been friendly then?" Charles asked.

"Today." Severus replied tiredly and told the story of how he found Harry.

It was Remus' first time to hear the story too and he grinned at Harry's comment. A peck at the window had them both turning to it. Remus recognized Hedwig and crossed the room to let her in. There wasn't any letter attached when she lit on the back of the chair. Remus flicked his wand and conjured a stand for the owl and Hedwig moved to it and was soon asleep.

"We better get to bed." Remus turned, "I can show you to a room."

"I'm heading home." Severus declined, "Dumbledore may stop by."

"All the more reason to stay." Charles portrait told him, "Do not trust that old codger any farther than you can throw him. He's a master legimens and has no compunction about invading people's minds. Last I knew he had seven masteries and was working on more. I believe his goal was to know everything."

"Which seven?" Severus asked.

"Legimens, transfiguration, charms, herbology, defense, potions and history." Charles counted them out, "I believe history was his last one before my death. Of course he passed it because he was alive through a lot of it."

"Potions?" Severus sat back, "Then why does he have me make all the potions for the order and the school?"

"To hide it of course." Charles shook his head, "The man reeks of secrets and deceit. He would be a master in Dark Arts if he tried. But he wants to appear the perfect light wizard so he won't publicize his knowledge."

"How do you know?" Remus asked.

"I was investigating him." Charles grinned, "He killed off the family to hide the fact that I had a lot of dirt on him. Harry should show you that too."

"You still have your notes?" Severus asked getting excited but not showing it.

"Notes, evidence, pictures, eye witness statements you name it." Charles nodded, "I was a very thorough auror and kept copies of everything. No doubt the evidence at the ministry was destroyed but that won't matter."

"I wonder if it will be enough." Remus turned to Severus with a questioning look.

"Did you interview Grindlewald?" Severus asked the portrait instead of responding to Remus.

"Yes." Charles' grin turned wicked, "I even know how many times Dumbledore forced himself on the man. Old age stopped it for a time but then Dumbledore developed a potion to help. He published it under the name Erec T. Ion."

"Maybe we should get the man some help?" Remus looked sick.

"No." Charles shook his head, "He led Dumbledore on with promises and innuendo that he had no intention to follow through on. The whole thing really goes back to the day that he was rejected by Grindlewald. Dumbledore still acts sane but I think he lost it on that day."

"I suppose I'm staying then." Severus nodded, "We'll look over the evidence tomorrow along with everything else."

Remus got up the next morning to find Harry sitting on the floor in front of the door to the room Severus was using. He wondered what was going on, "Morning?"

"Morning." Harry replied quietly, "I'm waiting to find out if I'm right."

"You are." Remus offered him a hand up and Harry took it and was pulled to his feet, "I stayed up to wait for him. We need to go to the heirloom vault and get several things." He paused as Harry's stomach grumbled and he amended his thoughts, "After breakfast we need to go get them."

"Who is the fake?" Harry walked with Remus.

"We don't know yet. We're going to get the pensieve and all of us will go in and see if we can figure it out." Remus explained, "Your father was also investigating Dumbledore and the evidence is there, we need to go through it."

"What is Master wanting Flurry to fix for breakfast?" a new elf addressed Harry.

"Anything, I'm starving." Harry smiled, "We'll be doing mostly studying today so can we have a light lunch?"

Severus arrived behind Flurry and the elf left to get breakfast ready, "Do you have any more?"

"I have seven." Harry reeled of the names, "Misty, Stormy, Sunny, Windy, Snowy and Flurry, someone had a fascination with the weather."

"Indeed." Severus shook his head.

"Actually I have eight." Harry corrected himself with a slightly confused look, "Dobby?"

"Yes Mr. Harry Potter Sir." Dobby arrived with a pop, "What can Dobby do for the greatest wizard ever."

"You bonded to me?" he asked.

"Yes." Dobby looked down, "I knows you don't want Dobby so I goes to Hogwarts to work."

"You can join my elves if you want." Harry smiled down at him, "I'll need to finish the bond though so you can't share any of my secrets."

"Pleeeease." The elf begged, "I is wanting to be yous elf."

Harry finished the bond, "Go see Misty for your chores. She's head elf."

"Thank yous Master Oliver." Dobby popped off to find the other elves.

"You need to let them all know to call you Harry." Severus reminded him.

"Right, Misty." Harry agreed and when she arrived he gave her the order, "From now on I will be called Harry by everyone including all elves ok?"

"Yes Master Harry. I's being informing the others." She nodded and popped away.


	6. Gringotts

_Author note: I guess I'm not coming across on this correctly. Here's the story._

 _Dumbledore is insane. When the fame dies down after Grindlewald he got Tom Riddle interested in dark arts so he could fight him later and become the hero again. Voldemort really died when he went after the Potters, so did Harry. Oliver was James' younger brother. Dumbledore de-aged Oliver and told everyone he was Harry. Charles is James and Oliver's father, in a portrait since he's dead. They now know that the person who appears to be Voldemort is an imposter created and controlled by Dumbledore. Dumbledore's plan is for the imitation Voldemort to kill Harry/Oliver then Dumbledore kills Voldemort becoming the greatest hero of all time._

 _Now to the Chapter:_

"This is the Master suite." Harry pushed the door open and led the way into the room.

On the wall opposite the bed was a lovely, feminine green dresser. Harry opened the third draw to find a lot of ladies under garments. He stuck his hand and wand through the illusion and tapped the back panel. He pulled his arm back out just in time for the dresser to swing out of the way. Ducking down he stepped into the room on the other side. The next door was open by the time Severus made it through. The three of them descended down a flight of stairs and into another room. He moved to the wall on the right and ran his wand in a pattern they heard a click and another door swung at them.

Severus gasped as he cleared the door way behind the others. From what he could see the room was full of priceless treasures and Harry was still flinging up spells to light the room farther in. More than a dozen balls of light were hovering near the ceiling. Remus was beside Severus and both were looking around, only Remus showed the awe that both felt.

"We'll never find it." Severus commented.

"Actually it's really well organized." Harry grinned back at them, "Dad's auror files are near the west wall back here."

The two men followed him down a path to what looked like a muggle file cabinet. However, the drawers pulled out too far for it to be muggle. Near the back of the drawer was a box similar in size to a shoe box. He pulled it out and shut the drawer handing the box to Severus. Then he turned them back out of that path and found another. The wall along this next part was lined with shelves of books. They went far down the shelves before Harry stopped and began to search. He pulled a small book and turned them back again. Back at the front he had Remus pick up a crate and headed back out of the room. In a matter minutes they were back in the study.

"Looks like you found everything." Charles grinned down at them, "The password for unshrinking the box is Albus is the old goat."

Harry sat the box on the floor and tapped it. It expanded into the size of a trunk. Severus and Remus opened the box and began to pull things out and organize them on the desk and floor. Harry meanwhile sat and read the small book. Just as they were pulling the last items from the box Harry snapped the book shut and they turned to hear what he had to say.

"You didn't miss much." Harry grinned up at his father, "Wandless usually manifests later but it helped that I could already do some. I think holding my temper will be the biggest challenge."

"It usually is." Severus snarked.

"I may develop wings." Harry ignored the man, "The first one did and I'm the first to receive the full curse since him. He also had a fondness for bugs and developed both the cockroach clusters and licorice imps."

"Does it say how long after he was cursed before he got wings?" Charles asked.

"Years, he was already married and had children." Harry informed them.

"Memory next?" Severus asked and the other two nodded.

The three of them soon found themselves in the memory of Malfoy manner. They watched the man pretending to be Voldemort closely.

Harry was the first to comment, "This is a different person than I met at the grave yard and the ministry."

"You could be right." Severus agreed, "He received extensive injuries from fighting Dumbledore. It has only been a few months so we all assumed he was still healing."

"I see what you mean about reaching for his mouth." Remus pointed out, "Every time he says pureblood or mudblood he reaches up."

"Look he just reached up and grabbed hair." Harry pointed out, "Like when someone gets frustrated."

"I'm not sure its imperious curse." Remus cocked his head, "He's fighting too much physically."

"Remember he is a master several times over." Severus pointed out, "It is most likely multiple branches of magic in use. We've already detected notice me not, glamor and polyjuice.

Once the memory was over they took seats and were served tea by the elves as they discussed what they had seen. They didn't notice anything to set them on one person so they moved on to the evidence Charles had gathered.

"So he started his adult life with helping Grindlewald and killing his own sister." Harry grimaced, "How did anyone ever think he was light?"

"He lives for the deception." Charles offered, "He wants to be the benevolent dictator that everyone loves to follow."

"People seem to want to let him." Harry observed still thumbing through papers, "Can you imagine what Skeeter would do with this?"

Harry heard a laugh and looked up to find Severus Snape, of all people, laughing uproariously at his comment. Remus was also grinning but it looked like he was grinning at Severus rather than amused with the thought himself.

"We should." Severus finally calmed down enough to speak, "She'd write an expose' so thrilling they'd give her a book deal."

"That would give us the added bonus that she'd be the recipient of his ire not us." Remus gave his opinion, "We could give her bits and pieces so he didn't know where it came from."

"This could possibly be the best prank ever." Harry grinned, "Dad is there anything we should hold back?"

"The eyewitness accounts from Grindlewald." Charles answered, "They don't ever let media in to talk to him. His entire stack is together tied up in the green ribbon with pink dots."

"And here I just thought you had eclectic tastes in ribbons." Harry observed dryly, "But no it's your filing system."

"He's behind the anti-werewolf legislation?" Remus choked out, "But I thought…"

"Honestly he'd get rid of all human/creatures combinations if he could." Charles interrupted, "But in the current political climate he can only get rid of the dark ones. But I'm sure if he gets the chance he'll get rid of them all."

"What about centaurs and house elves?" Severus asked, "He seems to have an affinity for them."

"House elves he'll keep." Charles told them, "They follow his orders to the letter and adore whoever owns them. Not to mention they do all the cooking and cleaning. Basically if the creature has any benefit for him he'll keep them. Otherwise they're doomed."

"Severus I believe I'll be staying here." Remus looked slightly ill, "Tell them I was killed trying to fight death eaters or something."

"They'll just think I did you in." Severus shook his head, "Go back just before the full moon and tell them you found traces of him. Then go to one of the colonies for your change and come back here. They'll assume you died that night. If they push too much I'll tell them Greyback is boasting of killing you. You'd be stuck here but it's where you want to be anyway."

"I can't believe how many books he's published under fake names." Harry interrupted their discussion, "I'm counting at least twenty five including Advanced Potions by Will Stirmore. How many of the stupid names like that are his? Wait, here's the one you were talking about Dad, Erotic Potions by Erec T. Ion. Merlin he's disgusting. How could anyone believe the author's names on these?"

"Start making copies." Remus pulled the book list from his hands, "Shall we send it all at once or bits and bobs?"

"Bits." Harry grinned evilly, "From the least to the worst. We can pull everyone in slowly. Show them his minor wrongs and they'll believe the bigger ones without a problem."

"What is his least offensive wrong doing?" Severus asked looking at the pile.

"Dad, do you know who James put in his will to take Harry?" Harry asked.

"First were your mother and I, then Sirius, you if you're of age, Alice and Frank and then I believe it was Minerva." Charles offered.

"Start with that." Harry suggested, "Would anyone else know the contents?"

"No, but 'Harry' should be able to ask for it to be opened." Remus grinned, "Severus can say he tracked you to the alley but lost you inside that's why he called for my help."

"Will they open it for me?" Harry asked, "Blood wise I'm a Potter but not Harry."

"Let's find out." Remus stood, "Where's your cloak?"

"If Dumbledore is there he can see through it." Harry warned, "So can Moody."

"What if we use glamor combined with the cloak?" Remus suggested, "Could they see through both?"

"Try it." Severus suggested, "I'll stay and if he sees the two of you together then that's all the more reason for you to stay here."

"Let's go." Harry ran off and got his cloak from his trunk and met them in study, "I had another thought. Misty?"

"Yes Master Oliv… Harry." She answered.

"Can you pop Remus and I to the front steps of Gringotts?" he requested, "I'll call you when it's time to pop us back."

"Yes sir." Misty grabbed both of their hands and popped away before they were able to place the glamor.

Severus conceded it was a good plan and went back to looking through all the evidence against Dumbledore. Meanwhile Harry and Remus arrived on the front steps of the bank and slipped in before anyone could notice their arrival. Inside the bank Remus looked around quickly but didn't spy any order members. He pulled Harry along and quickly walked up to a teller.

"I need to speak to my manager." Harry spoke softly knowing they could hear him perfectly fine.

"Of course Mr. Potter." The goblin nodded, "Right this way."

He led them from the main room and back through a maze of hallways before he stopped at a door, "Manager Quickstep will be with you momentarily. Please wait inside."

"I'm glad it's still Quickstep." Harry spoke quietly.

"Is it the same one as before?" Remus asked.

"Yes I was afraid Dumbledore had changed to someone in his pocket." Harry commented.

"He did that to Harry Potter's accounts." Quickstep had opened the door as Harry had spoke, "But he was ignored when he asked for us to change Oliver Potter's accounts."

"How much do you know?" Harry asked.

"We know that Oliver Potter entered the bank and accompanied Griphook to Harry's trust vault when Harry would have been eleven had he not died fifteen years ago."

"Well I know I'm Oliver now but explaining how I'm just now sixteen would have the ministry on me so quick I'd still be dizzy next year." Harry commented, "Needless to say it wasn't voluntary and I'll be staying Harry as far as Hogwarts and the Ministry knows."

"Who did it?" Quickstep asked.

"Dumbledore." Harry replied with a sour face.

"He is a slippery one." Quickstep agreed, "What do you need."

"He has somehow blocked my bank statements so I don't know what my finances are." Harry answered, "I would also like to have James and Lily's wills read if I can."

"We can have them read for the last remaining Potter." Quickstep agreed, "I'll have this month's statement here in a few moments."

"Can I move Harry's accounts back to you?" Harry asked his next question.

"You may." The goblin actually grinned with that.

"Please move any Potter accounts, or anything that should be Potter accounts, that are with other managers back to your hands." Harry instructed.

"Very good." Quickstep replied as he made notes on a piece of paper.

"Do you know who we'd need to see to get Sirius Black's will read?" Remus asked while they were waiting on the documents.

"You would need to see Bloodfist but it won't do you any good." Quickstep answered.

"Why?" Harry knew that they tolerated questions from children better than they did from adults.

"Because, Mr. Black is not dead." Quickstep replied.

Both Harry and Remus sat back in their chairs in shock. They had both seen him fall through the veil. They looked to each other then back to the goblin.

"He fell through the death veil." Harry scratched the back of his neck, "Just a few weeks ago."

"He was recorded as dead for about an hour." Quickstep agreed, "But he returned to the living after that."

The two humans looked at each other again in confusion before Remus' eyes lit up with recognition, "That's who it is."

"In the pensieve?" Harry asked, "Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent." Remus agreed.

"Ok we can work with that." Harry nodded as the door opened and another goblin entered carrying several things.

"These are your statements." Quickstep pulled out the documents and handed them over, "This is a copy of your parent's will, which was executed at the time of their death. This is a copy of James and Lily Potter's which has not been activated because it requires a Potter or their guardian to request it. You may read it before you ask for it to be activated."

"One more question." Harry grinned evilly, "Since Oliver Potter is technically over thirty one can I get the Lordship?"

"You can when your technical years equal thirty two." Quickstep grinned, "Four months from now."

"Does anyone else know of that requirement?" Remus asked.

"Nope." Harry grinned, "Dad always told us to keep it quiet. Thank you for your help Quickstep. I'll be in touch. But I will be signing everything as Harry. I want to keep that quiet too."

"As you wish." The goblin nodded and showed them the way out.

Once they were at the doors again Harry called quietly for his elf and they were taken back to the manor. It seemed that it was none too soon because Severus was waiting for them very impatiently.

"Dumbledore is asking us for an update in the search for Harry." He explained as soon as they had taken seats, "He mentioned that he's going to have a few order members in Diagon Alley as we get closer to school time."

"He thinks I'll go get my school things." Harry shook his head.

"It will mean no more trips until school begins." Remus nodded, "We found out something rather important."

"What's that?" Severus was all ears.

"Sirius isn't dead." Harry broke the news.

Remus took over, "We think Dumbledore knows how the veil works and brought him back to play Voldemort."

"That is plausible." Severus nodded getting over his shock.

Harry had chosen an empty spot on the floor to sit and was opening James' will as they spoke, "This is interesting."

"What?" the two men turned to the teen.

"James' will is very short." Harry commented, "Basically it says if they died it's because Peter was the secret keeper and gave them up. It says where all his money goes and the list of who Harry should and should not go to; what the support should be. And last but not least a letter for Severus Snape."

"Are you going to have it executed?" Remus asked.

"Yes but I want us to make plans first." Harry sat it aside and pick up his parents will.

It was just what he thought it would be. Then he went after the bank statements. The other manager had moved the support for Harry from James' vault every month. It looked as though it was just shifted to the Dumbledore vault and nothing had truly made its way to the Dursleys.


	7. Hogwarts

Severus stepped into the hall at Grimmauld Place and made his way to the kitchen. Moving around the table he sat in his place for the meeting and waited for it to start. This was the first step in the plans they had made and he couldn't wait for it, though no one could tell by his demeanor. Dumbledore arrived in his normal swish of bright colored robes and started the meeting.

"I take it no one has located Harry yet." He commented before he glanced around, "Where's Remus?"

"Following a scent trail." Severus gave the excuse, "He didn't want to lose it so he stayed hoping to catch up to Harry."

"Where is he?" Dumbledore turn his hopeful expression onto Snape.

"Here in London." He answered, "He's been to Diagon Alley. We didn't bother to go in to search for him because his scent was already back out and moving on."

"Good it's best he stay on that trail as long as he can." Dumbledore agreed.

"It's a full moon tonight, if he hasn't found him by sundown he will leave." Severus added.

"Yes fine." Dumbledore agreed but the hope had left his face, "We need to question the shop keepers to see if he got his school books. If not we will have to spend time there closer to school. I assume you've been to seen Tom." He addressed Snape once again.

"Yes he was rather angry he didn't hear about Potter from me." Severus explained, "He has people searching London as well. Their orders are to apprehend Potter but not to engage the Order unless it's to get him from them."

"Portkeys back here should work then." Shacklebolt offered, "Though if he's in London he may be heading here."

"That is true." Dumbledore nodded hope springing to his face again, "Ok everyone its imperative that we find Harry and bring him home safely." He continued with the meeting for another thirty minutes before he rounded it out, "Find Harry. Bring him home. Everything else hinges on this."

Severus went to leave with the rest but was caught by Dumbledore and pulled into the study.

"Severus if you find him while in the presence of other death eaters I want you to take him to Voldemort." He instructed, "Only break cover if he is going to kill Potter."

"You're willing to let them torture him?" Severus asked in shock.

"They won't do much." Dumbledore argued with a 'like you care' tone of voice, "He'll want an audience to actually kill him and he'll want him to look unscathed."

"Of course I shall do as you ask." Severus agreed but had no intention of following through, not that any of the death eaters would find them in Potter Manor. Once he returned to the manor he explained what he had been told, "I can't believe he'd ask that of me."

"I've asked Quickstep to execute the will." Harry grinned, "He'll also inform Skeeter so it will make the paper in the morning. Your letter should be here before breakfast."

Soon enough Harry went off to bed and Severus locked Remus into the fortified room by the potions lab in the basement. He paused debating whether to brew some potions or go to bed. As he stood thinking he yawned before nodding and turning to go off to bed, he'd likely need his sleep to make it through the next day.

As promised the letter was sitting by his plate at breakfast. He read it through once then made copies for Remus and Harry. Harry was rather shocked at what he read. As it turned out it was an apology to Severus for all James had done to him but most especially the incident at the end of their sixth year. James had cooked up a plan to scare him. Sirius was to let him hear enough about Remus to get him interested and James was to be by the tree to warn him to quit listening to their conversations. However he'd gotten sidetracked with Lily and had only gotten to him in time because Sirius had found him and reminded him, rather forcefully, to go. Sirius had taken the blame for the prank because it would have gotten James expelled.

"Wow!" Harry looked wide eyed at the others, "That is not what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting?" Remus asked.

"James had said several times that he wanted to apologize." Harry said with a shrug, "I had thought it was just going to be an 'I'm sorry I pranked you' thing. I had no idea it was his prank that nearly killed you. Please help me not to let my imp curse do that to me."

"We'll do our best." Remus offered.

"If you go that far I'll give you detention for a year and have you scrub the castle down with a tooth brush." Severus stated, "I'll take your broom away and never let you play quiddich for the rest of your time at Hogwarts. Then I'll expel you."

"Doesn't that last bit kind of defeat the reason for taking the broom away?" Harry asked with a bit of confusion.

"No you will be expelled after the castle is clean." Severus actually grinned, "But I'll take your firebolt and give it to Draco right away."

"Evil." Harry hissed at him, "Pure evil."

Remus laughed at their playful banter before he picked up the paper, "Oh look, you're front page news."

"What does it say?" Harry asked not wanting to wait until Remus was finished with the paper, he always took forever to read it.

"Let's head to the study first." Severus interrupted, "Charles may have some input."

They settled in and Remus opened the paper again and began by reading the title of the piece, "Where the Boy Who Lived, Lived."

"That's terrible." Harry huffed.

"Wait it gets better. Last evening the prophet was given a copy of the last will and testament of James and Lily Potter. Gringotts was asked to execute the will by none other than Harry Potter himself. Mr. Potter sent a note that said he was sent by Albus Dumbledore to live with his mother's sister. I didn't think much of his quick note until I read the will. Below is a full copy of the will. I noticed a discrepancy in the will and what happened to young Harry. Can you see it?" Remus read it aloud then looked down and laughed.

He turned the paper and showed them the blinking arrow that pointed at the section that said, "If the choice of guardian is between my sister Petunia Dursley and a death eater only then may she have custody of my child."

"So in conclusion I must say that either Albus Dumbledore didn't follow the Potter's will or he believes Minerva McGonagall is a death eater. What say you Albus Dumbledore? See page two for reference to secret keepers, Sirius Black's confinement in Azkaban and his posthumous acquittal issued by the Ministry." Remus read the end of her article.

"That was… short of amazing." Harry commented, "Way short."

"I almost wish I was at Hogwarts for Breakfast this morning." Remus sighed, "By the way thank you for the potions. I feel almost normal this morning."

"You're welcome." Severs replied looking at his watch, "You know I think I have time to get to Hogwarts to see the fireworks. If I hurry I can just beat the paper."

"Misty." Harry called and the elf arrived with a pop, "Will you take Severus to the gates of Hogwarts?"

"Yes sir." She held her hand out and he took it. They both disappeared with the next pop.

"What should we send Skeeter next?" Harry asked.

"The book list?" Remus asked.

"I don't want to give up the sources of that information yet." Harry disagreed, "How about the list of classes that he's dropped from the curriculum? Anyone could have given them that information."

"Ok." Remus began to dig for the information. He found it in a lilac ribbon with silver stipes, "I can see dropping sword fighting and maybe wandless magic but healing should still be there."

"More people could do wandless magic if they took the class and tried." Harry pointed out, "On the note add that Binns died after Dumbledore became headmaster so it is his fault we aren't learning good historical information. And with the problems between muggleborns and purebloods why in the world would he quit the lessons on being a magical yet leave the class that is supposed to tell us about muggles. Not to mention that it is so out of date that you would be laughed at more for dressing the way she tells you to then to just go in wizard wear. It's a conspiracy I tell you." He teased for a moment, "Wait, it really is. That kills the joke."

"He also added divination and changed runes and arithmancy into electives." Remus added, "We should cause him enough grief with this don't you think."

"As long as nobody finds out that I was the one that got those made mandatory again we'll be fine." Harry shuddered dramatically.

"I won't tell a soul." Remus promised.

By the time they had gathered everything to do with Hogwarts and sent it off Severus had returned. He pulled the memory and dropped it into the pensieve without saying a word. Remus and Harry looked at each other before joining him by the bowl. All three were sucked into the memory.

"Morning Severus, I didn't think I'd see you here this morning." Minerva smiled as she joined him on the teacher's platform in the Great Hall.

"We couldn't find Harry." He replied, "I've not see the wolf since sun down."

"That is disappointing." She sighed, "I wish I knew what was going on in Harry's head."

"I doubt there is much going on in his empty head." Severus snarked, "I can't believe I'm out wasting my summer brewing time looking for that brat."

"Severus?" Albus entered and interrupted Minerva's reply.

"We couldn't find him." Severus answered the question before it was completely asked, "I'm waiting on the wolf to return then we'll start where we left off last evening."

"Keep looking." Albus turned to his breakfast just as the owls arrived with the paper.

Severus poured himself a cup of coffee and added the milk. He was just about to pick it up when Minerva reached the section he'd been waiting on.

"Albus!" she turned a glare on him, "Do you think I'm a death eater?"

"Of course not." Albus was confused about her statement.

"Then why not let me raise Harry?" she hissed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked having yet to pick up his paper.

She grabbed his paper and opened it and pointed out the problem. The man turned white before he went red and right on to purple.

"You had better have a good reason for this." She growled at him.

"The blood wards." He explained, "I already told you about them."

"Nothing would have kept him safer than I would have done." She dabbed at her eyes as she rose to her feet, "I can't believe you would keep this from me. I know you locked their will for his safety, you knew what they had asked of me. You had better stay away from me if you know what's good for you."

Once she left the room Albus turned an angry gaze on Severus who stopped him before he started, "You knew we didn't follow him into the alley. We were trying to catch up to him. We had no way to know he went to Gringotts."

"Find him and stop him from doing anything else." Albus ordered and left the hall without finishing his breakfast.

Once the trio left the pensieve Harry chuckled, "He's getting desperate."

"A desperate Dumbledore may not be a good idea." Severus began, "You know what happens when you corner a wild animal."

"They turn and attack, but we're ready." Harry grinned evilly. "We've sent his Hogwarts adjustments to Skeeter."

"Removed classes?" he asked.

"Everything." Remus answered, "Absolutely everything we could find pertaining to Hogwarts, including eyewitness accounts of a Cerberus, a Basilisk and dementors. Though the basilisk wasn't eye witness per say as the anonymous person was an older one who didn't know why the teachers couldn't figure out what the animal was the first time. We have plenty of dirt on the defense position and lack of teaching."

"Did you include an evil potions master?" Severus asked.

"Of course not." Harry grinned, "Everyone already knows about him. It wouldn't be a surprise at all. However, if we told them he was actually on our side it would give them all a heart attack."

"Even the death eaters." Remus added grinning along.

"You two are impossible." Severus tried to hide his grinned, "Is he going to know this is from you?"

"No." Harry grinned evilly, "The note says they read today's article and thought people may actually listen to some of the other things they knew he had done."

"Some of that only a board member would know." Charles added with glee, "He'll be wondering which of them isn't as far under his thumb as he thought they were."

"Would he suspect Malfoy?" Harry asked Severus.

"Purebloods aren't too worried about classes being cut." Severus shrugged, "They'll teach their children anything that is missed. It's just more magic that the muggleborns won't get to learn."

"Can you imagine what Hermione could so with this knowledge?" Harry asked, "We could be moving ahead in leaps and bounds if they'd just listen to us. Think of all the advancements muggles have made and how much more we could have done? We could be growing potion ingredients in space away from the harmful effects of pollution. We could find a cure for minds broken by the torture curse! There is no end to what we could have done that is lost to us or too late to help because of this!"

"I believe the saying goes something like 'you're preaching to the choir'." Remus offered.

"What?" Harry was a bit confused.

"It means you're talking to those who already believe so you're wasting your time." Severus explained, "You need to give that speech to people who don't understand what's lost."

"I suppose." Harry conceded, "So what subject are we going to reveal next?"

"I'd suggest his masteries." Dorea said from Charles portrait.

"Mum!" Harry turned to her with a smile but it dropped away at the glare she was giving him, "What did I do?"

"How long have you been in this house?" she asked haughtily.

"A couple days." he stated though it sounded like a question.

"And yet you have not made time to visit my portrait." She scolded, "I had to hear from your father that you were in the house. And why in the world are you going by Harry?"

"It a long story." Harry sighed.

"One which I have all the time in the world to hear so start talking." She said sternly, "And don't give me that look. If you would have gotten your father to get me right away you wouldn't need to repeat it all again. I have already spoken to your father for leaving me out."

"Yes mum." Harry gave in and began his story again, although he left out the details to make it quicker.

Even Charles' portrais learned a few things when Severus joined Remus in adding some of the things that Harry left out. Their own anger on the things Harry had revealed last time had prevented them from telling their side of the tail.

"So now I'm going by Harry." He stopped and yawn before continuing on, "Because I don't want to spend quality time with the unspeakables."

"I guess we should thank Merlin that Lily prevailed in naming the baby." She smirked, "James wanted to saddle him with Apollo or that other one. What was it Charles?"

"Wolfgang." He answered, "I think he said in honor of Moony."

"I helped Lily shove sense down his throat." Remus added.

"Thank Merlin she had sense." Harry shook his head, "That famous red-head temper helped he see his way to the common sense he never had on his own."

"Time for bed everyone." Dorea ordered, "With Oliver, I mean Harry getting that curse he needs all the sleep he can get. You two need it to keep up with him. You all have been so busy lately I know you've not been watching out for yourselves enough. Well that stops now. Off to bed."

"Yes mum." Harry obediently shuffled off.

"If only he would do that at school." Severus muttered.


	8. Aunt Minnie

Minerva McGonagall was not happy with Albus, not one little bit. She wasn't very happy with herself either. But if she had known that she was responsible for Harry she would never have let him drop the boy off on those horrible people. She would have taken him herself. Of course she would have needed to quit teaching in order to do it.

"OH!" it hit her like a ton of bricks, "That… oh!"

"What's wrong?" Filius asked. Minerva hadn't been her cheerful self for several days.

"I just realized why Albus wouldn't tell me that I could have taken Harry." She huffed, "I would have had to quit teaching."

"Do you think so?" he asked fully aware of what was going on in the paper.

"I suspect it very heavily." She pursed her lips as the man in question entered the room, "I just wonder what else he's done."

"If the last article is anything to go by, I'd say a lot." Filius muttered his reply as Albus arrived at the table.

No one spoke as he sat in his normal seat. However, today was not a normal day. The previous night the castle had been invaded by seven little elves, little elves that were following the instructions of a teenage imp.

"Ooof." Dumbledore went right to the floor as his chair came apart at the seams.

"Are you alright?" Minerva stared down at him from her seat farther down the table, she had traded with Pamona.

"Fine." He mumbled and pulled himself up. He sighed and pulled his wand, "Repairo."

Every eyebrow in the room rose when nothing happened. Dumbledore looked at his wand and performed the spell again. Still nothing happened. Finally he waved his hand and the chair jumped up and reformed.

"Accio my wand." He left the fake sitting on the table as he waited for his wand to arrive. When the wand landed in his hand a few moments later he paled. It was his old wand, "Whoever is playing these tricks this is not funny."

"I certainly hope you aren't trying to blame us for your chair wearing out." Minerva huffed, "I've had enough offence just being called a death eater."

"I didn't call you a death eater." Albus sighed in resignation, "I have responded to the paper about the recent article. I explained about the blood wards and I also said you most certainly are not a death eater."

Albus filled his plate as he spoke and then started his breakfast. It started as normal until he took his first drink of pumpkin juice. His next bite of food was spat into his napkin. He frowned at his plate and turned it so the eggs he'd just eaten were at the back. The next bite ended up the same way. He tried to drink some more juice to rinse the taste out but ended spitting the juice back into his cup.

"What's wrong?" Pamona asked from her seat next to the aged wizard.

"The juice is bad and has spoiled my breakfast." His frown deepened.

"I had juice from the same jug and mine is just fine." She told him.

"Tibble a clean plate and cup for me please." He called into the air moving his dirty things to the side.

It was no use though. Everything still tasted rancid. He pushed his food away and sat back in his seat with a sigh only for his chair to give way and him end up back on the floor.

"Someone is being very childish." He declared before he pulled himself back to standing. He swished his wand at the chair to see who was making it fall apart and found no spell residue except his own repair.

Now the man was very confused. He checked his plate and cup and still found no spells or potions. He finally gave up and left the Great Hall to see if food in his office was any better. He wasn't about to go hungry.

Albus stomped his way back to his office and yelled the password as he approached. He didn't pause or even look up as he stepped into the doorway and ran into the gargoyle that protected his office. He bounced off and barely caught himself from falling.

"I said Ice Mice." But the statue didn't move. Thinking he may have changed it he called out again, "Licorice Wands."

The gargoyle stayed put. Minerva found him half an hour later as he was still calling out sweets, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get into my office." He huffed.

"It's Ice Mice." Minerva offered and pointed to the gargoyle as it leaped out of the way.

"That's what I said first and it didn't move for me!" he exclaimed as he entered and started up the stationary stairs, "Everything is messed up today."

Minerva stepped on and the stairs moved as normal, "Perhaps the castle is no happier with you than I am."

"I have apologized all I'm going to." He huffed at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him then tossed his paper on the steps at his feet then started back down. Albus had to take several quick steps to get off the stairs as they reversed course for Minerva. He summoned his paper and sat at his desk only to gasp at the newest articles.

Someone on the board had betrayed him, was all he could think of. Right there in the paper was the list of classes that had been cancelled or changed. On the next page were the list of DADA applicants each year and who was hired. It was very clear to everyone he hadn't taken the best choices in the last few years. He had told the other professors that only Lockhart had applied that year. But this article showed the truth, he'd picked Lockhart over a retired auror. Cursing he wondered who had been giving out the information.

"Do you think Professor McGonagall would be a good ally?" Harry asked the next day.

The trio was reading the paper where Albus was trying to cover up his bad choices and apologize to Minerva again. He was claiming the board, which had changed members since then, cancelled the classes and decided that Binns should remain. There was no mention of the pranks Harry had been playing but he didn't think Albus would admit someone was getting the better of him.

"That will depend on whether or not she buys this load of dung." Severus held up the paper showing Dumbledore's response to the recent articles.

"How could anyone believe it?" Remus wondered, "I like how they tied the articles together."

"I'm glad they show how Hogwarts ranking has gone down amongst the other schools around the world." Harry pointed out, "It certainly shows how bad he's been for education in general."

"I'm going to write an anonymous letter to the editor." Severus grinned evilly, "If we've cut so many classes where has the money gone? Where is Binn's pay going? Professors aren't making much more money, and there are fewer of them, tuition has gone up and with the loss of classes why don't we have an excess of money somewhere? We need a full audit of Hogwarts."

"That's better than my idea." Harry chuckled nastily, "I was going to release the books he's written."

"Too late Severus." Remus interrupted, "The editor already made your observations and has called for an audit."

"That just may be better." Harry chortled.

"He's asking for an independent audit because he thinks the board is in on it." Remus chuckled along.

"Excellent!" Harry crowed, "Ok so list of books?"

"Do it." Remus glanced at Severus who nodded.

The two adults left office leaving the teen to his letter writing revenge and pranking. Several hours later Remus found Harry still in the study but just staring at the top of the desk. Remus took a seat but didn't speak hoping that Harry would tell him what was on his mind.

"How are we going to save Sirius?" Harry asked after several long minutes of silence.

"I don't know yet." Remus answered, "I have been thinking on it though. Severus and I have ruled out telling him we know though." At Harry's questioning look he added, "He may have a compulsion charm that forces him to tell Dumbledore if anyone suspects him."

"I can see him doing that." Harry agreed reluctantly, "I'm worried."

"As am I." Remus acknowledged.

"We have a meeting." Severus stepped into the study, "He wants you there."

"Hold the mirror Harry." Remus conjured one and began to alter his appearance to what he usually looked like a few days after a full moon then he added dark shadows under his eyes, "Do I look like I've been looking for Harry non-stop?"

"That will work." Severus nodded.

"Let me know what happens." Harry called as they moved to meet the elf who would pop them to the boundary.

Severus entered in his normal manor and a limping Remus followed behind him. They each took seats, as normal, in separate areas and waited for Albus to arrive. The Order was talking worriedly among themselves and several had asked Remus if he had any news. He only responded with a dismal shake of his head. Albus stormed in a few minutes later.

"I have reason to believe that Harry has left the light side." He announced.

"Your proof?" Remus demanded.

"I have my reasons." He stated.

"Before I turn my back on my best friends son I need a good reason." It was just after a full moon so it wasn't totally out of character for him to be grumpy, "I did that to Sirius on your say so and I won't do it again."

"Remus you need to believe me." Albus tried to calm himself, "I have seen the evidence with my own eyes."

"You've seen Harry?" Molly perked up.

"No." Albus corrected.

"Then forgive me but, if you haven't see Harry then how have you seen the evidence of his betrayal?" Remus asked.

"I know he's behind the falsified attacks in the paper." Albus stated, "I saw the hand writing on the note and it is most definitely Harry's writing."

"Which note?" Severus asked as there had been quite a few.

"I saw it on two." Albus stated and went to move on, "So we can know…"

"Which two." Remus asked nicely this time.

"The one about the will." He hesitated then added. "And the one that told of the Basilisk."

"Both of those things are true." Minerva spoke to Albus in the same unfriendly tone she'd been using, "Now I'm a death eater and Harry is going dark because he spoke the truth."

"Now Minerva." he began again.

"Do not try to speak to me." She hissed, "I can't believe you think Harry would join You Know Who. That is ridiculous."

"I'm not saying he joined Voldemort." Albus huffed, "Just that he is going dark."

"That is flimsy evidence." Kingsley added, "I will still look for him but I will question him about his behavior and why he has publicized these things."

"Agreed." Several others added.

"Albus, why would you say these things?" Molly asked concerned.

"I'm sorry." Dumbledore looked defeated, "I'm a bit short tempered due to some pranks someone is playing on me. I guess I'm blaming Harry for all of that to."

"What pranks?" Molly thought of her two sons.

"The most frustrating one makes all food and drink taste rancid." He sighed, "I've not eaten or drank anything but water in two days."

Most of the order seemed to forgive him and got up to leave after that. Even Molly and Arthur left to gather their children in the upstairs bedrooms. The only ones left in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place were Albus, Severus, Minerva and Remus. They sat in silence for a moment before Minerva spoke.

"When we find Harry I will be taking over guardianship of him." She stated.

"Give it a rest, he isn't even Harry." Albus mumbled softly as he stood still glaring at the table, "You don't have guardianship of anyone."

With that he whirled away in a swirl of bright, multicolored robes stomped out of Grimmauld Place and went back to his office to sulk.

"What?" Minerva gasped after several moments of absolute shock.

Remus stood and looked out the door to make sure no one was around. He then set up several privacy spells and checked for animagus before he retook his seat, "It's true, he isn't Harry."

"You knew!" Minerva gapped at him.

"Only recently." Remus shrugged.

"How recent?" she demanded.

"A few days after I visited his relatives and saw what was really going on." Severus explained, "The day I returned to my home I didn't have any food in the house so I left for the market. Upon leaving the market I ran into Harr y entering."

"You've known for weeks where he was and didn't bring him home?" she was looking back and forth between the two men.

"He refuses to be anywhere near Dumbledore and he is safe." Remus turned to Severus, "Maybe we should just take her to see him."

"Yes you should." She interrupted whatever Severus intended for his reply.

The three left the kitchen and in a matter of minutes Minerva was being escorted into Potter Manor. Misty informed them that Harry could be found in the study and that she would bring tea. The tea and Harry were waiting when they arrived. He stood as Minerva crossed the room and pulled him into a hug.

"I had no idea I could have had custody of you." She whispered roughly, "I feel like I've let you down so badly."

"I know you didn't." Harry chuckled, "Severus let me view the memory in the pensieve. I thought you were going to scratch his eyes out."

"I've seriously thought about it and almost did again today." She let him go and took a seat only to be handed a cup of tea from Remus.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"He's trying to say you're going dark because of the articles in the paper." Remus began.

"He could only prove you sent the two that you wrote the notes by hand." Severus added, "He has no idea you had anything to do with many of the others."

"I told him he can't call you dark for publicizing two truths." Minerva added, "Only the three of us were left when he stormed out mumbling about how I don't really have custody of anyone because you aren't Harry."

"I see." Harry sighed and glanced at the other two who nodded, "I'm not Harry. He died with Lily and James fifteen years ago. Something happened recently and a very old obliviate fell away. I was rather confused to have two sets of memories floating around in my head until we figured it out."

"You figured it out." Severus corrected, "I really didn't believe you until we got here."

"How? Who?" Minerva didn't even know how to phrase the questions she had.

"I didn't die like everyone thinks." Harry explained, "I heard from the aurors that my parents had died and I went to tell James only to find them already dead. I'm assuming Sirius was obliviated and I was captured."

"By death eaters?" she asked.

"By Dumbledore." He sighed, "He de-aged me and called me Harry. He can get away with it since I'm actually a Potter to begin with. The goblins knew who I was before I did."

She looked confused for a few moments before her eyes widened, "Oliver?"

"In the flesh Aunt Minnie." He answered cheekily.

He found himself in another hug and heard her mumbling over and over, "I thought I had killed you."

"Evidently I'm not that easy to kill." He grinned as she let go, "But that's only half of what's going on."

She reached a shaky hand out for her tea and found a calming draught placed in her hand in its stead. Nodding at Severus she uncorked it and drank it down before picking up her tea.

"I'm assuming then that you're supplying all the information to the Prophet?" She asked, "How did you know about it?"

"Not all." Harry grinned, "We didn't ask for the audit on the school. We didn't have the information about his father and though we knew his sister had mental issues we didn't give that information. And we didn't have his list of lovers past and present."

"I had all of the other stuff Min." Charles called from his portrait where he sat with Dorea.

"It's so good to see you again Charles." Minerva smiled fondly at them, "How are you putting up with him Dorea?"

"Doing as well as I can." She grinned evilly, "Though it took my son days to let me know he was here."

"Mum, I've said I'm sorry." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at your mother." Minerva chastised him with a swat at his hand.

"You've not told her the most important part yet Harry." Charles jumped in.

"You're calling him Harry?" Minerva asked.

"I'm staying Harry because explaining why Oliver isn't dead and is just now sixteen would have me locked into the Department of Mysteries." Harry explained.

"Ah, true." She agreed, "Now then what is the most important part."

"Voldemort really is dead." Severus offered the explanation, "The current one is a polyjuiced and glamored unfortunate that is somehow under the control of Albus."

"We have a pensieve if you'd like to view any of the memories." Harry offered.

"Maybe I should view the memory of this imitation Voldemort unfortunate." She offered, "Perhaps I can help you figure out who it is."

"That's a good idea." Remus spoke before the others could tell her they knew who it was, "We'll all go."

Harry and Severus nodded in agreement and soon they were all viewing the memory. She watched for only a few minutes before her first guess came out.

"If I didn't know he was gone, I'd say it was Sirius." She tilted her head, "He used to pull on his hair the same way when something in class frustrated him. Perhaps this is the missing Regulas."

"Regulas is dead." Remus offered softly, "Goblin confirmed. However, Sirius isn't."

"What?" she asked just as they were spit from the memory.

"I wanted to have his will read." Remus explained when they landed, "Goblins said they couldn't since he isn't dead."

"I though you said he fell through the veil." She blinked.

"He did." Harry explained, "From what we can tell he was in for about an hour before Dumbledore got him out and turned him into the latest incarnation of Volde."

"Why?" she asked.

"Voldemort died in the house with James and Lily." Harry explained, "Albus told me that he was dead, but he needed a hero to defeat the resurrected Voldemort. He didn't want to use Neville because he's not heroic instead he used de-aging potion, called me Harry and threw me at Petunia. He wants to be known as the greatest hero and teacher of all time."

"Minerva, he has another de-aging potion and plans to use Harry killing Voldemort, who also kills Harry, as the catalyst to take over the world." Severus explained, "He'll de-age and rule for a very long time as the lovable dictator that makes everything light and good. Anyone who doesn't fall in line finds themselves either in Azkaban or dead."

"I see." She sighed and dabbed at her eyes, "I am such a fool for believing in him."

"If you are so is the rest of the world." Harry offered.

Minerva left a short time later. She wanted to get back to Hogwarts to see if he realized what he had said. She doubted he knew he had said it loud enough for her or Remus to hear. Being a cat animagus did give her better hearing than the norm.


	9. Pranks O'Lemon

A week later just before dinner Harry approached Severus, "Would you please go to Hogwarts after dinner and get a memory from Minnie for me."

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"I sent a hexed letter to him and it should have arrived with dinner." He grinned, "I want to see if it worked or if he found it and removed it."

"What would it do?" Remus asked.

"If it didn't work I'll tell you." Harry grinned, "Otherwise you'll see."

Severus grabbed his arm with a hiss before grinding out, "Not this time."

After he left Remus volunteered, "I'll go get it. I'll need to tell him that Severus was called."

"He probably already knows." Harry shook his head, "Misty would you follow Severus invisible and bring him back if he gets injured. Sunny would you take Remus to the gates of Hogwarts and do the same for him."

All of the teachers were at the table waiting for dinner when Remus arrived. He paused at the door for a moment to gage Dumbledore's mood. Seeing him sour made him dread what Severus would be hearing.

Minerva smiled softly at Remus as he entered, "Do you have any news?"

"Not of Harry." He grimaced, "Severus was just called to a meeting."

"Are you staying for dinner?" she asked, "You look like you've been searching without stopping to take care of yourself."

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble." Remus joined them on the platform, "Have any of the others seen anything?"

"No." Albus huffed, obviously still in a sour mood from their previous meeting.

Dinner had just arrived at the table when a lone brown owl flew in and dropped a red envelope on Albus' plate. He sighed and ran his wand over it and then opened it.

"Alby old bean how are you." Harry's voice was clear and all of them could tell who it was, "I have something for you, a present of sorts. "

A bolt of light shot from the red letter and hit him right between the eyes. He rocked back and ended up on the floor as his chair chose that moment to give out again. He still grabbed his wand and shot a flame at the letter and burning it to ashes. He then stood, fixed his chair and sat on it before conjuring a mirror to see the damage.

"I don't see anything do you?" He turned to the others, "I told you he was going dark."

"No I don't see anything and he is not going dark." Minerva stopped and tipped her head a little, "I hear something though."

"I do too." Remus agreed, "It sounds like screaming from a very long distance."

"I think it's coming from your pocket." Minerva scooted away a bit more.

Albus went to stick his hand in his pocket but as soon as there was a gap lemon drops began jumping out and running to be out of his reach. The screaming was louder now and they could tell what was being yelled.

"Pervert, don't touch me, disgusting old goat!" and many more things were being yelled. Once they were out of arms reach they turned on him and continued to yell insults.

Frowning Albus pulled his wand to banish the lemon drops. However instead of disappearing the amount doubled. Minerva went so far as to pick up her plate and move further along the table. Remus was trying to hold a straight face, but the shocked look was about as good as he could get. Albus tried several other spells and they had a variety of effects none the one he wanted. One had them all getting louder, another had some of them yell at others to run away and save themselves, and the last one had them all grow to two foot tall. Albus finally gave up and left. To the surprise of Minerva, Remus, Albus and the rest of the teachers, the lemon drops followed him.

"Did you help him with that?" Minerva whispered once the man was far enough away.

"No." Remus chuckled, "He did it alone and asked Severus to come get the memory of it from you after dinner. Then Severus was called so I came early."

"Tell him I'm giving him fifty points." She whispered trying to contain her giggles.

When Harry left the pensieve later that evening he was jumping up and down, "Yes! That was an excellent prank. I can't believe how well it worked!"

"How long will it last?" Remus asked assuming it would be a few hours.

"I'm hoping for a few weeks at least." Harry flopped on the couch, "I love magic."

"What spells did you use?" Remus quizzed him to hide his shock.

"Not a spell exactly." Harry grinned, "Minerva has always told us we have to visualize the outcome. So I just held the paper between my hands and visualized what I wanted to happen. I was very specific. Then I used my wand to do the howler spell."

"Why use your wand for the howler spell?" Remus wondered.

"I needed to make sure he'd find it." Harry explained, "I was hoping that wandless wouldn't leave a magical signature to pick up. He already knew it was a howler so if he couldn't find the magic that caused it he wouldn't have opened it at all."

Remus agreed it was a good idea and they sat down to have tea. It was getting late and Harry was beginning to worry about Severus when he finally arrived.

"We're making plans to attack Diagon Alley in three weeks." Severus explained as he took a seat, "I, of course, went to tell Albus first."

Remus was about to question him further when Harry spoke up, "Dobby."

"Yes master Harry?" he appeared with a pop.

"You know that listening spell parents have you do on toddlers?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Dobby nodded.

"Can you put it on an adult without them knowing?" Harry asked pensively, "Say on Dumbledore?"

"No." Dobby's ears drooped, "He is being too powerful and will know."

"What about something in his office?" he continued.

"He would know any magic done in his office." Severus interrupted.

"Could we do magic here and put an object in his office?" He had that gleam in his eye that always half scared Severus though he would not admit it.

"That's possible." Severus admitted, "But he knows everything there. It couldn't be in plain sight and hidden may make it muffled."

Harry grinned and pulled open a drawer on the desk he was seated behind. He pulled out a small flat object and held it up, "Can you put the listening spell on this?"

"Yes sir!" Dobby proceeded to do so.

"Can you put it on the mantel in his office please?" He handed it to the elf.

"Yes sir." Dobby took the paperclip and popped away for just a second and then returned, "What should I be listening for?"

"I want to know when he's leaving the castle, where he's going and if he says how long he'll be gone." Harry explained.

Remus waited until the elf was gone, "What are you doing?"

"I want to know when he is going to be in public." Harry grinned.

"I don't think I want to know what you're going to do to him." Severus stated.

"Absolutely nothing." Harry grinned evilly then had to defended himself from the skeptical looks, "I swear I won't do anything to him physically. No spells or punches or anything. I won't even speak to him."

"What are we going to do about the attack in three weeks?" Severus asked, "That's the day letters come out and most everyone will be there."

"Before I forget, do you have polyjuice?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do but that doesn't mean you can have it without an explanation." Severus told him.

"Excellent." Harry seemed to turn his attention back to the matter at hand, "So for the alley what do we need to prepare? Why pick that day? Who is he really targeting?"

"It's mostly purebloods that go out the first day." Severus offered, "Though a good portion of the Slytherin parents will know to stay home."

"Muggleborns usually wait until the weekend." Remus added, "Half bloods are generally scattered amongst the two groups."

"The Weasley's, with Hermione will go and I'm betting he believes I'm going to be there." Harry sat thoughtfully for a moment, "This attack seems very un-Voldemort like. I think Dumbledore is planning to have them catch me and torture me for being a bad golden boy and telling on him."

"Then he'll sweep in and rescue you getting your loyalty back." Severus nodded along, "This is a different plan than I'm used to seeing from the Dark Lord in either war. More Gryffindorish."

"I agree, do we want a careful safe option or do we want to end the war now?" Harry asked, "I vote for now because I want Sirius back before Dumby realizes I know who he's using and does something to him."

"If we can plan it out I want to end it now." Remus answered.

"Excellent." Harry nodded, "I think first thing to do is get everyone out of the alley if possible."

"Master Harry." Dobby popped in at dinner later that week, "He be going to Hogsmeade."

"Thanks." Harry jumped up and began to move from the room.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked with a hint of warning in his voice.

"I'm going to go play hide and seek with Dumby." Harry grinned, "Do you want to play?"

"Harry." Severus started.

"Get your polyjuice." Harry grinned, "How many Harry Potters can we have running around Hogsmeade before he begins to pull out his hair."

"I'm in." Remus chuckled, "Come on Severus this will be fun."

"Why put us in different colors?" Severus asked ten minutes later when they were all changed and ready to leave.

"He won't notice at first." Harry offered, "When he does he'll either think he's losing his mind or realize there are several people in on it. Either way will make him question what's going on. Just remember, no speaking and don't let him get ahold on you. We can all apparate so use it."

"Does he know you can?" Remus asked.

"Nope, less blame on me and more on my impersonators." Harry laughed.

Albus was calmly walking down the road towards Hogsmeade. His plans for the evening including a public time in the Three Broomsticks followed by a stop at Aberforth's for a bottle of something to drink, then returning to his bedroom and drinking the whole thing. A hangover potion was already at his bed side. It wouldn't do for anyone to see him drunk or know he had been drinking.

His steps faltered just before he entered the village. The reason was crossing the road just ahead, "Harry."

The boy disappeared into Honeydukes and Albus rushed to catch him. He swiftly arrived and opened the door to find the store empty. He furrowed his brow in confusion and barely smoothed it in time as the owner stepped from the back.

"Evening Albus, have you come for your Lemon drops early?" she asked as she set a box on the counter.

"Yes." He smiled grandfatherly, "I was just heading for an evening at the Three Broomsticks and thought I would stop in and see if you had them yet."

"They came in not more than ten minutes ago." She smiled and reached under the counter, "Here you are."

Albus fished out the coins and laid them on the counter. He gave the store a discrete glance as he left, "Thank you. Have a pleasant evening."

"You too Albus." She called before he closed the door.

Albus opened the bag and looked into it hoping these would stay put. They did, he took one and popped it into his mouth humming in enjoyment. He checked behind himself and the dozen or so two foot lemon drops were still invisible and silenced. He would think they were gone completely but he had seen their foot prints in the dust back on the road. No one would see anything on the cobbled street. A noise had him looking up and there was Harry again, this time walking into the parchment shop. Albus narrowed his eyes. Something was different but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Harry!" he yelled only for the boy to disappear into the shop as Albus tried to hurry to the spot.

However he didn't get far when just a little further down Harry entered Gladrags. This happened for several other shops but as Albus was ready to pull his hair out he saw Harry heading for the Three Broomsticks. Albus hurried that way but stopped mid step when he saw Harry further down entering another shop at the same time. He blinked slowly and turned back at the next sound to see Harry disappearing down an alleyway. He was seeing things. Harry couldn't be that fast to get around. He turned to start down the street toward the Three Broomsticks when he saw one more Harry. This one was looking at him with a very wicked smile. He shot a spell and then turned on the spot and apparated. Albus dodged the spell out of habit then sighed.

"Someone is playing with me." He shook his head and went into the bar and shut the door behind him, hopefully keeping out the lemon drops.

He sat at the bar and was greeted by Rosemyrta, "Evening Albus, you're looking a bit peaky."

"I'm afraid…" he didn't get any further when the door burst open and more than twenty lemon drops marched in insulting him for various things including shutting the door in their face, "I'm a bit tired due to some childish pranks aimed at me."

"I see." She eyed the three foot tall lemon confections with an odd look on her face, "Do you know who did it?"

"I thought I did but I'm beginning to believe it was an imposter." Albus yelled over the noise, they were much louder in addition to being taller.

"Why not just banish them?" she asked.

"I tried that." He shook his head, "I tried finite and it doubled the number. I banished them and they grew. Reducto made them louder." He could hardly be heard above the cacophony of the yelling lemon drops.

"Pardon me." Rosemyrta tried to talk to the lemon drops, "Can you lemon drops please quiet down a bit?"

They all stopped and turned to her, making her apprehensive for a moment until one spoke, "We're sorry but this is his punishment. We'd love to be quiet for a lovely woman such as you but then the old coot would just come here and hang out. You'll have to toss him, and us, out to get any peace."

They proceeded to continue their yelling and insulting. Albus sighed and stood, waving to her as he left. Harry was again standing just across the way but Albus didn't see him as he moped his way back to the school completely forgetting about going to the Hog's Head.

"That was fun." Remus' voice came from his version of Harry, "Didn't last long enough though."

"I concur." Severus had Harry's evil grin on his face, "We still have ten minutes before the potion wears off."

"But you had fun!" Harry was jumping up and down, "That is the main thing, we have fun and it's at his expense."

"I think you're letting your imp take over." Severus shook his head with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe a little." Harry agreed and stopped jumping to find a seat, "The Harry in me is trying to keep control but the Oliver in me wants to let it all go and just prank him to death. It's a struggle to keep it under control when I don't really want to."

"I think I'd hate to see how Oliver would handle this without the Harry to keep it toned down." Remus chuckled.

"It may be because you have the full curse." Charles suggested, "Or that you're just more creative than James was."

"Is he more powerful than James was?" Severus asked Remus.

"Yes." Remus agreed, "But he's also more powerful than Oliver was and what Harry was just a month ago. So I'd say the curse has something to do with that part at least."

"I did gain power." Harry agreed, "But I'd give it all back to be normal."

"I know." Remus patted his shoulder as he sat next to him.

"I though you weren't going to use any spells?" Severus asked taking their mind off the depressing thoughts.

"I didn't use one on him." Harry grinned, "I ended the spell on the lemon drops. Once he was in the bar I redid it and sent them after him. I'm thinking of adding a new candy, peppermint imps or chocolate frogs maybe."

"The frogs he can just melt." Remus warned.

"Then I'll have them reform into a sludgy chocolate frog." Harry laughed, "Do you think he'd still go out with giant, half melted chocolate frogs following him around."

"What happens if he apparates?" Severus asked.

"They jump on him and go along." Harry grinned, "If any miss they'll appear along with the rest because they're all tied together. One has to make it on him for it to work. If they all miss he gets a free day and may decide not to return to Hogwarts to stay away from them."

"You need to make them sing the school song as they follow him around." Severus huffed, "I get so sick of him having the students sing it every year."

Harry nearly fell out of his seat as he laughed at the idea. No doubt he'd be using it. It took him some time but he calmed enough to speak, "I wonder what's holding up the book list? I sent it a week ago."

"They are most likely taking the time to actually verify it." Severus offered his idea, "They wouldn't want to be accused of attributing one person's work to another. Actually, they'll make sure it wasn't really written by another pureblood then print it."

"I suppose it makes sense." Harry agreed, "I hope they print it soon."

"They will." Remus grinned, "And when they see that most of the text books Albus allows were written by him under another name it will be another outcry."

"What do we publish next?" Harry asked, "I know we can't use Grindlewald or Voldemort but what else is bad enough?"

"We may not need to." Severus offered, "There are enough other people adding information that they may not have room left for ours."

"I'm not just sitting and waiting until the attack." Harry huffed, "I want to keep him stirred up. I want to create havoc."

"Havoc and Chaos are already taken by the Weasley twins." Severus scoffed, "You'll have to find something else to create."

"Oh no." Remus looked a bit worried at the maniacal laughter coming from Harry, "I think you gave him an idea."


	10. Mayhem

"Mayhem." Harry chortled, "If I can't create havoc and chaos I'll get you and we'll make mayhem."

Harry was in the apartment above the shop with the twins discussing plans. He'd written to them and they'd responded and included the floo address to their apartment. They were keeping the secret for him like he knew they would.

"I can't believe Snape called us havoc and chaos." Fred said, obviously shocked.

"I guess we left a better impression with him than we thought." George added equally shocked.

Coming out of their shock they turned and gave each other a high five, "Yes!"

"What can we do to help oh master of mayhem?" Fred asked when they turned back.

"We are willing to do what is needed for the prince of pranks." George agreed.

"There's more going on than I can tell you. Some of this is so bad it could destroy our world." Harry thought about the de-aging potion and the horror it could cause, "What I can tell you is its all tied back to Dumbledore. He's not as light as everyone thinks. It started when he was helping Grindlewald during the time he was trying to take over the world. When Grindlewald rejected his sexual advances Dumbledore stunned him and gave him over to the authorities."

"That article wasn't wrong?" George asked, referring to Albus' lovers.

"I don't know about all of them but he told me about Grindlewald himself." Harry explained, "I started the bashing campaign with the will and the list of classes he's cancelled, but don't tell anyone about that one. I don't want blamed for them making everyone take Runes and Arithmancy."

"Our lips are sealed." Fred said, "Of course if we were still in school and had to take it we'd tell."

"I'm hoping she starts with the fourth years and down." Harry shuddered, "I did a few others including today's."

"How did you find out about the fight?" George asked, "At a funeral of all things."

"I've found some information in my vault that my grandfather put there." Harry grinned he wasn't even altering the truth much. He was just letting them assume it was a Gringotts vault, "His sister's death was a part of that, as was their fight at the funeral and Aberforth blaming him for her death."

"So what do you want us to do?" Fred asked getting back to the subject at hand.

"I want pranks." Harry told them, "Anything you can think of for death eaters and Dumbledore. Voldemort is off limits."

"Good idea." George didn't think he wanted to take on that monster.

"I found this book a few days ago, mind if we get some help?" Fred picked up the book titled The Best Pranks Ever Played by L. Aughter and J. Okester.

"No help." Harry new it was one of Dumbledore's books and didn't want them to use it. Instead he gave them the most evil grin, "You'll be rewriting the book when you're finished. This will be relegated to the fiction isle."

"Tall order there chief." George looked doubtful.

"If I wasn't sure you could do it I would have asked." Harry told them, "I'm also going to give you an additional three thousand galleons so you can stay closed for the next two weeks and not feel the pinch. Nothing but inventing for the next two weeks, let me know when you have anything done."

"We're up for that." They agreed and Harry handed over the money pouch.

"These won't necessarily be for the store or public use of any kind." Harry instructed, "I want you to be truly mean."

"Maybe stuff the aurors can use like decoy detonators?" Fred asked.

"If you sell them to only aurors later that's fine." Harry agreed, "But instead of decoys make them knock them out or better yet break an arm or leg or something. I mean vicious stuff guys. Stuff you'd like to do to a death eater or someone who hurt Ginny. Anything short of death, I want them to suffer."

"What gives Harry?" Fred stared in concern, "What has happened to you?"

"You can't tell anyone." Harry bit his lip, "I mean an unbreakable vow or an oath on your magic. I can tell you but it is vitally important that it not to get out. My life would be over if they found out."

They offered their oaths on their magic together. Harry then stood and used about a dozen privacy spells then searched for listening spells and animagi. Once he was finished he sat down and took a drink of the butter beer Fred had handed him.

"The Potter family was cursed." He began, "Three days before our sixteenth birthday a Potter adult will cast a spell on the teen to minimize the amount of curse we are stuck with."

"No one was here to cast it on you." Fred summarized.

"I have the full curse." He nodded in agreement.

"What kind of curse?" George knew there were many kinds.

"Imp curse and yes I mean the kind we know." Harry grinned ruefully, "But the curse isn't as horrible as it could be. It has some benefits, I'm magically stronger, I can do some wandless, all casting is silent and I'm physically stronger than I look. The down side is my pranks tend toward viciousness; I look like an imp when I get angry and I get angry very quickly. I've read that the first year is the worst for that but that I'll learn to control it in the future."

"Do you shrink to imp size?" George asked.

"No, I get the ears and teeth." Harry answered, "If anyone found out about this I'd be locked in the ministry and never see the light of day again."

"Can we get a sample?" Fred asked.

"Why?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Well if we make an imp candy that can give you the ears and teeth you'd be covered if you ever got angry." He offered, "Plus something may help us make the vicious pranks you're looking for."

"Give me a minute to think of something that makes me angry." Harry said.

"Something like Dumbledore setting you up to fight a basilisk?" George prodded, "Or Dumbledore setting you up to face Voldemort?"

"Oh, that worked." Fred began looking over the changed Harry very closely, "You're hair gets messier too."

"Eyes are changed and bushier eyebrows." George was up in his face.

"Ridges on your back." Fred called from behind, "I'm going to take hair off your head and ears."

"I'm taking some of your eyebrow." George brought his wand around and cut off a piece then handed him a vial, "Spit into this. Several times so we have enough to work with."

"We're done." Fred told him coming back around to the front, "You can think of sunshine and daisies now."

Harry chuckled and with that the imp was gone, "You guys make it hard to stay angry."

"That is our goal in life." George joked.

"A lofty goal." Harry grinned.

"Are you going to stay and help invent?" Fred asked.

"I'm here for a few hours today." Harry admitted, "I can probably come back later in the week to help more but I'm a bit busy doing other stuff, like tormenting Dumbledore."

"You really have it in for him." George observed.

"He's not the light lord he wants everyone to think he is." Harry told them sternly, "Whether he admits it or not our world is in the bad shape it is in because of him. I could tell you things he's done that would turn your hair so white you'd be mistaken for a Malfoy."

"Don't want that to happen." Fred gave him a half grin.

"Although can you imagine what old Lucy would do if we showed up as long lost relatives?" George snickered.

"Focus." Harry admonished them, "Prank Lucy and his death muncher buddies. Make them cry like little girls."

"I'm going to put a sign up that say's we're off for a few weeks." Fred jumped up and ran down the stairs.

Harry and George followed him to the bottom of the stairs but turned down another set of stairs into their lab instead. They worked on cleaning up the area to prepare for the new research, Fred joined when he returned. Newly finished product was boxed up and moved into the store to get it out of the way. Partially finished product was banished and they cleaned the area without magic. Soon enough they were sat around a table discussing options. Hours later Harry returned to his manor with a very large grin.

"I'm glad I'm on his side." Remus muttered to Severus as Harry went up to his room to shower and change clothes.

"You have it easy." Severus huffed, "Can you imagine the pranks he would have pulled on his most hated professor, the one who picked on him and belittled him for years? I'd have been hospitalized within the first week if not just dead."

"Maybe if it was just Oliver." Remus admitted with a smirk, "But with Harry in the mix you may have be ok."

Severus only huffed in reply. They had dinner when Harry returned then went back to the study after dinner and sat quietly for a time.

"You two are handling this Oliver/Harry thing really well." Harry observed.

"I find it easy to forget about Oliver." Remus offered apologetically, "I see you and think Harry first."

"I do as well." Severus agreed, "A cheekier and more fun loving yet vicious Harry, though that last is not your fault."

"The twins said basically the same." Harry noticed their shocked faces and made the distinction, "I didn't tell them about Oliver, they just observed the more fun and vicious part of me."

"Good." Severus sighed, "I know you trust them but this is too big for children to handle."

"They're older than I am." Harry pointed out, "But I agree they shouldn't have the burden of that knowledge. I wish I hadn't had to burden you two with it."

"It's not a burden." Remus smiled at him, "I'll gladly keep your secrets."

"I have found it shocking, not burdensome." Severus agreed, "But I also agree to keep the secret. How much did you tell them?"

"I told them you call them havoc and chaos." Harry grinned, "Nearly brought them to tears of joy. They were afraid they'd left you with a lessor opinion of them."

"Wonderful." Severus said sarcastically.

"They know I have the Imp curse and they're going to try to create a candy that will give you the symptoms I have." Harry leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, "They want to have something to blame if I manifest them in public."

"That's an excellent idea." Remus agreed.

"Is there anything new on the death eater front?" Harry asked changing topics.

"Plans are being made." Severus shook his head, "Nothing that we didn't expect. Go in throwing killing curses, other damaging spells and get as many as you can. Two groups will apparate in, one to each end of Diagon Alley and a third group, using the floo, coming in from Knockturn Alley."

"I think we can stall them at the entrance to Knockturn." Harry nodded, "What do you think?"

"I was planning to put up a spell that blocked anyone with the dark mark from entering or exiting Knockturn." Severus agreed, "I also want to ward the apothecary. If they try to burn it some of the ingredients in the store could become toxic."

"Wouldn't they already have a ward like that?" Harry asked.

"Not against magical fire." He answered, "The wards are so expensive and the likely hood of being attacked has been so low. They could possibly have added it since the ministry attack but who knows if people believe the reports that he is indeed back."

"I wish we could ward all the stores." Remus sighed.

"It would take too much magic." Severus explained to Harry's excited look, "We wouldn't have anything left to fight death eaters with. That includes the two weeks we have let until the attack."

"Do you think I could do it with the increase in power I've got?" Harry asked.

"I don't think it would be wise." Severus explained, "If Dumbledore has people in the Alley looking for you, you would be too tired after setting it to defend yourself from them."

"Another point is gossip." Remus added, "If we go in and add wards for free they'll wonder. Then after the attack they'll realize we knew it was coming. If we can't get it finished Dumbledore could possibly figure it out and hurt Sirius or Severus in retaliation."

"Both are valid points." Harry admitted, "I think we can end this. With the twin's products, our abilities and the forewarning I think we can get both the death eaters and the leader they don't know they're following."

"We can't really plan any more without some products from the menaces." Severus stated, "I'm going to go brew something."

"I knew he'd like the potions lab." Harry grinned at the door Severus left through, "Mum loved her potions and Dad could never say no to her."

"Have you written to your friends yet?" Remus changed the subject.

"Yep, I told Ron that only Hedwig can find me." Harry explained, "She'll stay with him until he gets a letter from Hermione for me."

"They're good friends." Remus nodded amicably.

"I also have letters for Neville and Luna when she returns." Harry added.

"Are you going to tell Neville anything?" he asked.

"Not unless I have to." Harry replied, "We were already getting closer last year. But I'm going to keep a close watch on him so Dumbledore doesn't try to turn him into the Boy-Who-Lived too."

Severus made an unexpected reappearance, "I've been called."

"Be careful." Harry warned just as Misty arrived to pop the man away.

Harry began pacing the room. Remus grabbed his arm as he passed, "He's likely to be away for hours."

Harry nodded and took a seat by the fire. It was nearly an hour later that Harry turned back to the werewolf, "I've just realized something."

"What?" Remus asked the obvious question.

"My scar hasn't hurt all summer." Harry observed, "Usually it hurts or at least tingles before a big event."

"Dumbledore had access to you at any time." Remus reminded him.

"Misty can you bring me all the chocolate frogs in the house." Harry asked into the air.

A box popped into being at his side. Harry grabbed the first frog and opened it, "Yes, Dumbledore, just what I wanted."

"What are you doing?" Remus asked.

Harry grinned but didn't reply. He touched one finger to the frog and sat with a look of complete concentration on his face. He repeated the process several times and he soon had six little frogs lined up on the desk. He put them back into the chocolate frog containers, concentrating on each box as it was closed. Then he put all the containers into a box. Next he set up a dictaquill and wrote a letter. Soon the frogs were on their way.

"What did you do?" Remus rephrased his question from earlier.

An evil grin from Harry was his only answer.

The next morning after breakfast Severus entered the study and collapsed into a chair, "I've see McGonagall, Dumbledore wasn't seeing anyone."

"This sounds bad." Remus hedged.

"Volde has postponed the attack." Severus explained, "He says he wants to get the muggleborn's not the purebloods. He'll call when he's ready."

"What changed?" Remus asked.

"The twins." Harry sat up straight, "They closed the shop for two weeks but didn't give a specific date to return."

"He did designate several people to hit their shop specifically." Severus stated, "Do you think he knows they're helping you?"

"No I don't think so." Harry disagreed, "I have ten percent interest in the company I gave them the startup money."

"That would be enough." Remus nodded, "We should warn them."

"Done." Harry grinned maliciously, "I suggest they ward their shop against any death eater when they re-open. Our first vicious product was a spell/potion combination that takes anyone with the dark mark and ties them up and delivers them to the DMLE with the left arm bared."

"Any exceptions?" Severus asked thinking of himself.

"No." Harry shrugged, "But you would never willingly set foot in their establishment via the front door. I would have told you before the battle in case you were selected to go there. Were you still at Hogwarts when the mail arrived?"

"No, it was there before I arrived. However Minerva supplied a memory for us to view." Severus grinned evilly.

The three of them headed for the pensieve and were soon sucked in to view the memory.

"Someone's getting a package." Pomona observed the owl entering the Great Hall.

The other teachers looked up to see an owl winging its way in with a box attached. The owl landed at Albus' place and he leaned back in trepidation. The lemon drops were just down from him still yelling their insults. Nothing happened immediately so he scanned the package. When no magic was present he carefully untied it from the owl and watched the bird fly away.

"Well, what is it?" Pomona urged him to open it.

Albus gingerly opened the package and found a note. He opened and read it before he sighed with relief, "At least someone believes me. I've been sent a care package in hopes that I feel better after being defamed in the media."

"Really?" Minerva asked in surprise.

"Chocolate Frogs." Albus held one up proudly, "They must know about my sweet tooth."

He opened the first frog and went to catch it only for it to throw its card at him, "Here take this disgusting thing."

It hopped out of reach and Dumbledore looked down at the card and found his own face looking back at him. All at once the rest of the packages disappeared and five more frogs threw their cards at him and all six hopped toward the lemon drops in insulting him. All of the cards were his cards and this angered him greatly. Albus pulled his wand and send a fire hex at the frogs melting them and stopping the insults. When that worked he turned his wand on the lemon drops.

"What's happening to them?" one of the professors turned his attention back to the frogs.

"They're reforming." Minerva looked on in interest.

"That was rude." One of the frogs yelled at him in its half melted state.

"I suppose we should have expected it from someone like him." Another huffed.

Albus dropped his head to his hands as the half melted frogs finally reached the lemon drops and continued to rain insults upon him.


	11. Fight! Fight!

"It's happening today!" Severus arrived with a pop.

Harry reached for his invisibility cloak as he heard his father speak, "Be careful Harry, we lost you once to that long bearded idiot. I don't want it to happen again."

"It won't happen again." Harry looked up to Charles' portrait, "I'm better prepared and know what he's like. I'll keep my eyes open."

"He'll watch out for the rest of us too." Remus pulled him to the floo, "From the window in the apartment above the shop."

"Remus!" Harry whined this was the part of the plan he wasn't crazy about.

"You can't afford to go Imp on them." Remus reminded him.

"Hurry." Severus reminded them before he popped away.

Harry arrived in the twin's apartment just as they were heading down to open the shop, "Harrikins!"

"Come to work at the shop for the day?" George grinned happily.

"No, unfortunately, death eaters are going to attack." Harry explained, "Do you have the traps set?"

"We did that several nights ago." Fred nodded, "We charmed the glass in the window so we can see where they are. Let's go have a look."

"Excellent." Harry gazed out at the multicolored dots on the window, "I knew you could do it."

"Stop it." George faked shyness, "You're embarrassing us."

"Here's the control panel." Fred attached an object to the window, "Each colored button will cause a reaction in the same colored prank in the same area as seen on the window."

"We'll each watch an area and push buttons to fire off pranks in our area." George added and pointed to the control panel and then a corresponding spot on the window, "If I pushed this yellow button, the yellow prank here will douse the prankee in itching powder that sticks and can't be vanished without our countercurse."

"Remember if Volde gets near an injury trap don't set it off." Harry reminded them, "I don't want him to have any excuse when I beat him. Caged traps are for him and Dumbledore if you can."

"Got it boss." They answered together.

The three of them got into position at the window. The twins had enlarged it enough for the three of them to stand together and see the whole street. Even the entrance to Knockturn alley was within their range. Harry saw a ward go up at the entrance of that same alley and knew Severus was there under the cloak. Remus was still in the shop. They'd leave the cloak behind the counter when the fighting started. Severus would join after Sirius/Voldemort was captured. The twins had been kind enough to make an exception on their spelled front wall. Severus could now come and go as he pleased.

Right on time pops occurred at each end of the alley. People in the alley began to run and scream as always. It was like watching billiard balls ricochet around the table after being hit. Remus called the order and aurors as planned. His excuse was Harry's scent trail had come into the alley again. More pops announced the next arrivals and soon enough there was a battle in the street.

"Volde." George announced before hitting a button, "Got him."

"Excellent!" Harry was grinning madly and punching various buttons only pausing to let Severus know to join, "What is this green one again?"

"Ball buster." Fred answered, "That's the one that jumps five feet in the air unless it runs into something."

"Well, Dumbledore will never have children now." Harry stated gleefully as he watched the old man crumble to the ground. The killing curse that had been aimed at Dumbledore's back hit the death eater he'd been fighting, "I can claim I was just helping him too."

"I don't even want to think about him having sex with anyone." George muttered, "Let alone having actual children or what they'd look like."

"Are you sure your cage will hold Volde?" Harry asked belatedly.

"If he tries to use any magic or touch the bars it hits him with a sleeping spell." Fred answered, "Even if he got his spell fired off he'd still be sleeping like a baby until the counter curse is applied."

"Remus tested it for us during the full moon." George added, "He didn't stay awake long enough to wrap his hand all the way around the bar. We woke him in the morning when he returned to human."

"We stayed in the protected room." Fred added before Harry could ask.

"I hadn't heard the results yet." Harry nodded pushing another button and chuckling evilly.

"We figured Remus would tell you." George shrugged before he cackled, "I got Malfoy."

"What did you get him with?" Fred didn't take his eyes off his own section. He had a few good death eaters on his end.

"The one we didn't bother naming." George cackled.

"Which button?" Harry asked.

"Silver." Fred explain, "That one takes his voice away first, then it makes his hands and feet go numb, it breaks his kneecaps and if he's still trying to use magic it makes his hair fall out."

"I used one on Bellatrix." Harry grinned, "I didn't see what all happened but she's still down."

"Fighting has stopped on my end." George stated.

"Mine to." Harry frowned, "I didn't manage get Dumbledore in a cage, though he is still down rolling on the ground from the ballbuster."

"We'll just have to keep trying." Fred clapped him on the back, "Aurors seem to have a handle on things. Can we watch you take care of You Know Who?"

"Sure." Harry grinned and led them down to the store, "We just have to wait for Remus and Sev to arrive."

"I'll go let them know where we are." George waved them off, "You head on down to the lab, that's where the cages are."

"Did any get near the door?" Fred asked.

George checked the spells on the door, "Two. Did you tell Harry about the courtesy cards?"

"Each death eater arrives at the ministry with a bow and gift tag saying complements of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, see us for all your pranking and crime fighting needs." Fred explained as they went to the basement lab.

Harry chuckled, "I bet they love them."

"Why is he just standing there?" Fred asked as they arrived at Voldemort's cell.

"I don't know." Harry cocked his head, "Do you have magic dampeners on the room?"

"Yes, to keep our spells and testing from hurting the upstairs merchandise." Fred answered.

"This will be easier than I thought." Harry chuckled again.

"You didn't start without us did you?" George asked when he arrived with Remus and Severus in tow.

"Our magic dampeners are doing something." Fred explained.

"I need to give him a potion." Severus held up the vial.

"What does it do?" Fred asked cautiously.

"I'll explain later." Harry offered, "Can you take some of the protections off so he can give it through the bars?"

"Whatever you want Harry." George shrugged and tapped the top of the cage with his wand.

"On three." Severus said after pouring the potion in Voldemort's mouth.

"One, two, three." Remus called the spell that he was assigned.

Harry and Severus followed suit and Voldemort was surrounded in a bright light that flashed three times before fading and in his place stood a simple old man.

"Harry, did you know that was going to happen?" Fred asked astonished.

"We did." Remus answered for him then addressed the old man, "Are you ok?"

The man turned to look at him for a moment before his eyes rolled up and he passed out. Harry and Remus looked to Severus for the answer to the unasked question.

"I suspected that would be his reaction." Severus commented lightly, "We'll have to keep him contained until we are sure he is free of influence."

"Contained to a bed in the manor?" Harry was just making sure.

"If you must." Severus answered glibly.

"What's going on?" Fred and George asked at the same time.

"The short version is this." Harry turned to them, "Voldemort died the same night as James and Lily Potter. Since then any sighting of him was actually someone either working with Dumbledore or under his control, like this guy here was. Dumby wants me to die killing Volde then he can finish him off and be the hero."

"Including the times you've faced him since coming to Hogwarts?" Fred asked.

"Quirlmort was being controlled by Dumby, spells on each of us made it impossible for him to touch me without dying." Harry explained, "I really fought the basilisk but the Tom Riddle I fought was another poor soul. The one from the graveyard was the same one at the ministry but when I saw Sev's memory of this Voldemort I knew it was a different person. Dumby didn't have quite as good of control on this one as he did the others."

"Then the diary that hurt Ginny?" George asked.

"Something made by Dumbledore." Harry answered.

"Let's go Harry." Severus put a hand on his shoulder, "Remus has already left."

"Ok, I'll see you guys later." Harry told them as he made his way to the floo.

"That went rather well I think." Severus stated when they arrived back at Harry's manor.

"Have we sent the decoy in?" Harry asked taking a seat.

"Yes." Remus replied, "I sent it along as soon as I returned."

"Where did you find a body to take Sirius' place?" Harry asked.

"I found him in an alley in London already dead." Severus explained, "A bit of the same potions and glamour that Dumbledore used and we have a dead Voldemort to turn into the ministry with enough injuries to denote a battle but no dark magic."

"Delivered to Amelia with your note attached." Remus finished.

"I need to warn the twins." Harry turned back to the floo, "I didn't tell them about the decoy."

At the ministry Amelia was pulled from her office by an auror who looked to be in a panic. She followed him to the middle of the auror office, where they had found the other two death eaters, and found a body floating above a few desks. Several aurors were trying to reach it but it kept floating out of their reach and their spells were deflected. When she arrived a paper airplane flew from the body. The note stated that this was Voldemort, Harry had killed him and his suggestion to toss the body through the veil before anyone could reanimate it and say Voldemort was back again.

Meanwhile Dumbledore was in St. Mungo's trying to get his privates repaired. He had just sighed with relief when the pain potions kicked in and the nurses had all left. His peace was broken when one of his pawns arrived.

"Albus, I have the most wonderful news." Kingsley smiled down at the man, "Not more than ten minutes ago Aurors threw You Know Who's body through the veil. Harry did it! The war is over!"

"That's wonderful news." Albus attempted to smile but his aggravation at Oliver Potter came through in gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry you're in so much pain." Kingsley misinterpreted the aggravation, "You probably aren't up for visitors."

"Not really." Albus agreed but tried to continue the charade, "But I am extremely happy about that news. Thank you for bringing it to me."

"Not a problem Albus." Kingsley turned to leave, "I just hope Harry will come out of hiding now."

Albus had never considered the order to be anything more than pawns or an audience to spread news of his greatness. He was barely able to control his anger until his auror pawn was out of the room. As soon as Kingsley was gone the glass of water beside Albus' bed shattered. He took a few deep breaths to settle himself. True, Oliver Potter had once again screwed up his plans but another opportunity would present itself. It always did.

"Headmaster?" the healer came into his private room.

"Healer Smith." He nodded serenely having calmed enough to present his grandfatherly image.

"How is the pain level?" he asked.

"Fine." Albus smiled, "Your potion master did his job well."

"Excellent." The healer sighed in relief, "If you were younger I'd worry about telling you this but at your age I'm sure sex stopped a long time ago. We had to remove the testicles because they were beyond repair. Other than anything of a sexual nature you should not see any other side effects. You'll be able to leave shortly."

"Thank you." Albus turned away from the healer and reached for his clothes, hoping to hide the anger on his face, "It will be good to get into my own bed for the night."

"I'll leave you to dress." The healer turned to the door, "A nurse will be in shortly to have you sign the proper forms."

"Of course." He managed to still sound nice despite the intense anger.

As soon as the man was out Albus got dressed and left the room. He tracked down the nurse, signed the papers and apparated away to his home in Godric's Hollow. There in his heavily warded basement he let out his anger.

"Wasumhapan." Harry looked up from his book to see the man on the bed waking up.

"Misty let them know he's waking please." Harry whispered before he stood and walked across the room, "How are you feeling?"

A groan was the only reply. Not knowing what else to do Harry sat on the edge of the bed and patted the shoulder nearest him, "You'll be fine soon."

Severus and Remus entered the room and Harry stepped away so they could tend to the man. A series of potions and spells later and Sirius Black was sitting up in bed.

"What's going on?" he looked at the three men around his bed, "Harry?"

"First what can you remember about the night James and Lily died?" Remus asked.

"Not a lot." Sirius scratched his head and took a sip from the cup of water someone placed in his hand, "I remember finding James' body. The next thing I remember I'm off hunting for Peter. I know I wouldn't have just left him there. I wouldn't have left Harry there. I just can't remember what happened."

"Should I explain it to him?" Harry asked the others.

"Wait for a bit." Severus stated, "Let's get him in a bit better shape first."

"Who are you?" Sirius stared at him, "Snape would never talk that nicely."

"Sirius." Remus huffed.

"It's ok." Severus grinned, "Under normal circumstances he is correct."

"What's going on?" Sirius looked dubiously at them all.

"We'll explain when you're not so confused." Remus said as he helped him sit up.

"I don't think I'll be less confused until you explain." Sirius stated.

"Ok Sirius, it's a long story but I'll give you the short, short version." Harry grinned, "Everything is Dumbledore's fault."

Sirius blinked at him for a moment before he replied, "Can I get just the short version?"

They spent the next hours getting Sirius caught up to speed on all that had happened and what was going on now. Harry had left for a while during the telling so that Remus and Sirius could morn the real baby Harry. When he returned he brought tea.

"Where did we get to?" Harry asked.

"We're finished." Remus informed him, "Where have you been?"

"Twins." Harry replied, "They asked St. Mungo's for the results of the pranks to see if any were something they could sell to the ministry. Evidently the ball buster causes unrepairable damage but the rest are perfectly fine. No one has seen Dumby since Kingsley told him Voldemort is gone."

"They named that one well." Remus agreed.

"Dumbledore is most likely letting off anger." Severus offered, "He doesn't do that at Hogwarts."

"You know…" Sirius paused mid-sentence before his thoughts were gathered, "Are you planning on telling him you know you're Oliver?"

"No." Harry shook his head.

"If he were to find out…" he began with a gleeful look on his face.

"No." Severus shook his head.

"But what if…" Harry started getting excited.

"He'd kill you." Severus turned to Harry, "He wouldn't bring up you 'killing' Sirius. He would just use a killing curse and be done. He doesn't have a reason to keep Oliver or Harry alive without Voldemort. He's already trying to get people to think you've gone dark."

"He's what?" Sirius gasped.

"No one believed him." Harry huffed.

"They were all ready to until I questioned it." Remus offered.

Harry nodded as Misty popped in, "Dinner is ready Master Harry."

"Thank you." He responded.

"There is also a special edition of the paper at your place." She added before popping away.

Harry was out the door running through the house before the rest were ready. Sirius watched him run off before he turned to the others.

"What's going on?"

"Book list?" Remus questioned with a glance as Severus.

"Has to be." Severus agreed and left ahead of them, "Come along mutt you'll most likely enjoy this."

Remus helped Sirius to his feet and down the hall. They could hear Harry's laughter well before they arrived to find him rolling on the floor. Severus had the paper and they could both see the vicious smirk on his face.

"Good news I take it." Remus stated as he help Sirius to a chair.

"They did indeed put it together and went a step further." Severus answered.

Harry had calmed by this point, "They did realize he wrote more than half the books on the book list. They're calling for his removal as headmaster and for all the proceeds of the books to be turned over to Hogwarts from his vault. They think that is appropriate payment for his abuse of office."

"He is not going to be happy." Severus handed the paper over to Remus, "I'm going to warn Minerva."

"Are you going to the school?" Harry turned a concerned face to the potions master.

"No, I'll floo her." He explained.

"Good." Harry began to fill his plate and eat.


	12. Temper Tantrum

Minerva hurried to dinner. She was far from late as she sat at her place well before the food arrived. The other professors who had stayed this summer arrived to find her already eating, and doing so quickly for her. They looked at each other and quickly took their places.

"Should I be worried?" Filius asked as he took his place beside her.

"Moderately." She barely paused in her eating to answer.

"I think I'll take dinner to my office." Pamona filled her plate and stood, "I have more to do to get ready for term."

Filius opted to stay but he was the only one other than Minerva, "How moderate are we talking?"

"I'll be watching from outside the hall when he gets this news." She offered in response.

"I think I'll settle for a lite dinner this evening." Putting just a bit of food on his plate knowing Albus normally came in as he was about half way finished, "I'd like to know where you're getting the early information."

"Floo call." She answered, "I'll explain but it may be later."

Both where just finishing when Albus arrived and observed the empty room, "Am I late?"

"We all have a lot of work to do for the new term." Minerva stole Pamona's idea, "Most chose to eat in their offices. I'm about to go see the last student who opted not to return. You'll have my report tomorrow."

"Very well." Albus sighed, "Are you staying Filius?"

"I just finished. I have to choose my fifth year prefects yet." He stated then looked up at a noise near the ceiling, "Owls?"

Albus looked up at the noise as well, "Must be a special edition. At least I can read while I eat."

Filius and Minerva each took their copy and headed for the door. Albus, meanwhile, took his seat setting his paper down beside him and filled up his plate before he opened it. When Minerva stopped and put on a disillusion spell Filius raised his eyebrows but did the same. The explosion was quick and loud.

"Where in Merlin's name did they find this?" Albus had pushed to his feet and yelled over the school song the lemon drops and frogs were singing.

They'd been singing it for the last week and he was tired of it. He'd already decided not to have the student sing it this year. His ornate chair took the moment he stood and yelled to fall apart, again. The teacher's table shot forward a few inches and a blast of hot air flew from the room past the invisible professors. In the next five minutes both of them learned how many curse words the headmaster knew as he blew up things left and right. By the time he was done the great hall was in tatters. Minerva and Filius stepped aside as the angry man left, followed by the lemon drop and chocolate frog tagalongs, who were still singing the school song as loud as possible. Becoming visible again the two professors set about repairing the hall before they began reviewing the paper.

"This may just spell the end for Albus." Filius shook his head, "No wonder he wouldn't let me use Sanders' book."

"I had wanted another book as well." Minerva shook her head, "I've always wondered at the sanity of parents who name their children so oddly. Now we know it's just him."

"Have a good evening Minerva." Filius called as they parted ways, "I think tomorrow will be… exciting."

"The Leaky Cauldron." Minerva called when she returned to her office.

Her plan was to go from there straight to Potter Manor and let them see the memory. However that was side tracked when she arrived at the pub. The commotion was so loud that she thought there was an attack in progress. That was not the case.

"McGonagall what is the mean of this." Someone had spotter her and was shaking a paper at her.

She noticed the man who yelled and gave him a stern glare before answering, "I've just heard the news myself. I guarantee I am no happier than you are Mr. Lanthum. I have requested other books over the last twenty years. Each time I was turned down and told that this book was tried and true and we didn't need any other. I know other professors have done the same. I do not know what is going to happen any more than you do."

"Sorry Professor." The man said sheepishly when she continued to glare.

"I understand why you are upset." She softened her look, "I myself have been quite upset over this summer."

"Have you found Harry Potter?" the man asked, "Will he come out now that You Know Who is gone?"

"I fully expect Mr. Potter to return for his sixth year." She told the crowd, "He is a rather shy person so don't you all go trying to harass him any at all."

"Yes Professor." Was mumbled from several directions.

"But he loves it when we harass him." A set of twin voices came from the other side of the bar.

"You two." The professor turned her narrowed eyes onto the twins.

"Hi Aunt Minnie." The twins approached the stern woman, "Have you missed us?"

"Not in the slightest." She shook her head and tried not to smile, "What can you tell me about the battle of Diagon Alley?"

"We watched from our window." They shrugged.

"Bad guys popped in." Fred offered.

"Good guys popped in." George added.

"Battle commenced." Fred smiled.

"People fought." George smiled.

"And the good guys prevailed." They answered together.

"Any idea what happened to Albus?" she asked, "He's been very grumpy."

"Maybe." They responded, "But that is not a discussion for children's ears."

There were several families in the pub she noticed, "Come see me later."

"Do you want to see our shop?" they asked.

"Maybe later, I'm on my way to visit a friend." She shook her head, "Trying to find out about this article."

"Then you definitely need to come to our shop." Fred grabbed one side and George grabbed the other and they pulled the Professor out of the crowded bar and down the street.

Once inside their shop Fred locked up while George searched the other two for listening and tracking spells. Fred then checked George before they turned to the professor.

"Welcome to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." They said together.

"What are Skiving Snack Boxes?" she asked with a glare.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Fred said hastily and pulled her toward the back of the shop.

"Patented Day Dreams." She asked next.

"Don't worry." George was pulling as well, "If they use them they tend to drool so you'll know."

"I had better not see any love potions in my school." She said as they passed that section.

"Harry has already been provided an antidote for them." Fred told her.

"And the rest?" she asked.

"Will only make fools of themselves for a little while." George answered.

"Wait!" she pulled her arms from theirs, "Shield hats?"

"We've sold a ton of them to the ministry." Fred shrugged.

"You'd be amazed how many people can't do a decent shield." George added.

"With death eaters on the loose everyone wanted all the help they could get." Fred resumed pulling her to the back through the curtained doorway.

They went up the stairs and into the apartment where she found Harry waiting. He had asked the twins to go to the Leaky and get a feel for what the people were saying. George had arrived first and announced who was entering in case he wanted to leave.

"What is a nice professor like you doing in a place like this?" Harry asked jovially.

"I was on my way to see you when these two louts grabbed me." She smiled and pulled him into a hug, "I wanted to share the memory of his response."

"Excellent, do you two want to come along?" he asked the twins.

"Of course." They grinned.

Harry headed for the floo but paused and turned back, "Give me five minutes before you follow."

All three raised eyebrows at his statement but didn't respond before he left.

"A girl?" George asked.

"Harry wouldn't hide that." Fred disagreed, "Maybe the old guy."

"Oh yes, I'm sure you're right." George nodded.

"What's this?" Minerva was looking at the control panel by the window.

"Remember when you asked about the battle?" Fred asked.

"We helped more than we're telling anyone." George added.

"We made some pranks Harry had asked for and spread them around the street." Fred explained.

"You will explain the rest later." She stated and turned to the floo.

The three arrived in an empty sitting room. However it wasn't empty for long. An elf arrived and led them to another room where they found Harry and Severus with a pensieve between them. Minerva pulled the memory when she reached them. When they exited Harry was laughing his head off.

"I never knew… he… had a… mouth… like that." Fred observed between laughs.

George nodded but he was rolling on the ground and couldn't verbally respond. While the three teens were busy laughing Minerva pulled Severus aside.

"You saw the contraption on the twin's window?" he nodded and she continued, "What exactly happened at the battle?"

"The twin's seeded the street with some pranks designed on Harry's request." He explained, "Harry actually saved Albus from a killing curse by hitting him with a prank they called the Ball Buster. That is exactly what it did and St. Mungo's couldn't fix it."

"Those three were using that contraption to fire them off from a safe place." She summarized, "But how did he get Sirius?"

"The twins set up a few cages in their basement, also on Harry's request. He stepped over one of those pranks almost as soon as he arrived. No one actually saw him there because he was pulled away so quickly." Severus shook his head.

"How is he doing?" she asked quietly as the laughter began to die down.

"Fine he's in the dining room with Remus and will be in as soon as we explain to the twins." Severus inclined his head as Harry began to do just that.

"Harry, what happened to the old guy?" Fred asked.

"Glad you asked." Harry called Misty to have Remus bring him in, "After another half an hour the polyjuice wore off and we got a surprise."

"Good or bad?" George asked.

"I think it was good." Sirius said from the doorway where Remus was helping him through.

The twins gaped at Sirius then turned wide eyes on Harry. For several moments they looked back and forth until Minerva spoke.

"Well done Harry." She smirked, "I didn't think anything could make those two speechless."

"Ron told us he died." They said together.

Sirius had found a seat by this time, "This information cannot get out."

Without being asked the twins offered a vow before Sirius went on, "I did actually fall through the veil. But Dumbledore pulled me out and forced me to play Voldemort."

"So what are you going to do?" they asked together.

"Meet Orion Brown." Harry introduced, "He helped me get away from the Dursley's this summer and provided me a place to stay and recover from a beating that Vernon gave me."

"Half-blood wizard. My mum's parents were muggles." Sirius stated with a smile.

Remus snorted a laugh as he always did when Sirius said that. All he could picture was the portrait of Walburga Black screaming, "NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE! I AM NOT FROM FILTH!" she'd be going on for hours with her eyes nearly bulging from their painted sockets.

"I learned magic in a small school in Canada. I did not attend Hogwarts." Sirius finished his sentence with only a small pause for Remus.

When Minerva returned to her office a little later that evening she was visited by two of the aurors that were in the order. She welcomed them to take seats as she called for tea. When that arrived she passed them their cups and took the seat behind her own desk.

"Are you here for something specific?" she asked.

"Albus called us in." Kingsley reported, "He thinks someone has kidnapped Harry and is using him."

"He said he was in Hogsmeade the other evening and he saw Harry dressed in three different outfits going into different stores." Tonks added, "At the same time."

"Severus didn't see anyone in his uncle's memories." Minerva offered.

"It may be since he's left their home." Kingsley suggested, "We've not been able to find him."

"Remus hasn't reported in for a while either." Tonks added.

"I talked with him earlier today." Minerva smiled, "He's still looking but he lost the scent trail. He has spent time in Diagon Alley in case Harry had returned there."

"I wish we could talk to Harry." Kingsley sighed.

"Have you tried an owl?" Minerva offered with a quirk of her lips, "He has responded to his school letter."

Of course she had handed him the letter and he had agreed to return as long as Albus was gone. After today she was sure the man would be. She wasn't positive that an outside owl would get to Harry. But they would soon find out.

"Merlin." Tonks began to search her pockets.

Minerva gently slid over a bit of parchment, ink and a quill. Kingsley took it first and wrote a few paragraphs before Tonks took it and added her own. Minerva called for an owl as they wrote and it was waiting when they finished.

"Is there anything else I can do for you this evening?" she asked.

"Is the list of books true?" Kingsley broached the next subject.

"I believe it is." She nodded, "I watched from the doorway as he ravaged the Great Hall in a temper tantrum and wondered very loudly where someone had found the information."

"He won't last much longer." Tonks sipped at her tea.

"I don't believe he will." Minerva agreed.

"You're still angry?" Kingsley noted her attitude.

"Very." She answered then explained, "I was there when he dropped Harry off on those people. He made me make a vow that I wouldn't go back until Harry was eleven. Do you know why he didn't want me to take Harry or check up on him?"

"He said the blood wards and death eaters." Kingsley shook his head with a shrug.

"That may be part." She acknowledged, "But I think a bigger part was that he would have needed to find another Transfiguration master."

"You would have quit teaching?" Kingsley asked.

"I wouldn't have been able to tend to a one year old and teach." She pointed out.

"I don't think I could tend to myself and teach." Tonks grinned.

"Merlin knows you can't tend to yourself and be an auror." Kingsley chuckled, "Thank goodness Andy stops by now and again."

"She can't help herself." Tonks laughed along.

"Did Harry sound ok in his letter?" Kingsley got back to the subject.

"He didn't say a lot." Minerva shrugged, "Just that he planned on being here on the first. Most students send just about as much."

"It's getting late, we better go." Tonks observed, "Have a nice evening Minerva."

"And you as well." She saw them from her office before turning to go to bed.

Getting to bed as late as she had put Minerva a little late in the morning. She arrived just in time to see Albus disappear in a flash of fire leaving the ministry officials gaping.

"What's going on?" She asked as she entered the room.

"We're arresting Albus for embezzlement." Fudge turned toward her, "We can't find where all the money has gone so he had to have taken it."

"Guilty until proven innocent?" she asked pointedly.

"Cornelius what are you doing here?" Augusta Longbottom was followed in by the new Board of Governors. After the recent articles and arrests after the battle a new board had been formed by the remainder of the existing board and concerned parents.

"He brought us here to arrest Dumbledore because he thinks he's embezzling." A young auror explained, "Told us we'd lose our jobs if we didn't come with him."

"Cornelius, you were removed as Minister more than an hour ago." She said in her normal brisk manner, "You have no power to arrest anyone. The investigation is ongoing and no decision has been made."

"Albus has been tipped off now." Minerva added, "He just left in a flash of fire."

"If he's so bad why did his Phoenix save him?" another young auror asked.

"Fawkes wasn't there." Minerva pointed out, "It just his flair for the dramatic."

"I saw Fawkes just above his head." Pamona stated and the rest around the table nodded.

"Must have been some sort of an illusion." Minerva shook her head, "From this view point there was no bird. He clapped his hands over his head and was engulfed in flames."

"See I was right." Fudge spoke up, "He's guilty and ran away."

"Most likely." Augusta agreed scathingly, "But now he knows we're on to him and we'll never find him. Aurors return to the ministry and report this infringement to your supervisor. Give the details from the time he approached you until now. A pensieve memory might be a good idea."

"Yes Ma'am." They agreed and left.

"Minerva we were coming to fire Albus." Augusta turned back to the professor, "We want you to be interim Headmistress for at least one year. At the end of the year you will either be returned to professorship or given the position permanently. Let me introduce the rest of the board."

Minerva's plans to let Harry, Remus, Severus and Sirius know what was happening had to be set aside for a time. She hoped they were being smart and staying indoors. If Albus caught any of them alone it would most likely end badly. Over the next several hours the board met with the remaining teachers to discuss changes. The letters had already been sent and returned so changing the book list for this year would be difficult. It wasn't until Minerva suggested that they get an agreement from the book store to switch out the books that they began to make some head way.

Albus was growling when he landed in his home in Godric's Hollow. His warded room was again demolished as his anger raged. After a time he finally calmed enough to sit and eat breakfast. He had his elf retrieve his paper and get food from the kitchens at Hogwarts. He was able to eat in peace at last since none of the lemon drops or chocolate frogs had made it to him in time to tag along. A serene smile played across his lips. No more insults, yelling or school songs, it was finally quiet.


	13. The End

Minerva entered the library at Potter Manor with Misty in the lead. She didn't say a word but pulled a memory and dropped it into the pensieve. Harry looked at her with his eyebrows raised in question.

"From this morning." She answered his unasked question, "You'll see."

Harry, Sirius and Remus entered the pensieve to view what had transpired earlier that morning. When they returned they found Minerva in a chair by the fire sipping tea. Sirius and Remus were not happy about what the bumbling fool had done but Harry was beyond angry when he emerged.

"What in Merlin's name did that imbecile think he was doing?" Harry demanded, "This could ruin everything! Dumbledore is probably hiding in his manor and he could be taking the de-aging potion as we speak. Fudge will pay for this!"

"He will." Minerva agreed, "He's being arrested by the aurors for interfering in an investigation. You should not go near him or send him anything."

"But…" Harry protested.

"She's right." Remus put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "The aurors would just try to contain you for your own safety."

"I received a letter from Shacklebolt and Tonks this morning." Harry collapsed on a chair unhappy that Fudge was out of his reach.

"I'm the one who suggested they send you an owl." Minerva told them, "Filius wants to know how I knew in advance. All I've said was that I got a floo call."

"You should probably leave it that way for now." Harry agreed, "We need a way to flush Dumbles out."

"He was fired from Hogwarts today too." Minerva broke that news, "Augusta Longbottom is the new head of the Board of Governors and they arrived during that memory to fire him. He may not know yet but he'll figure it out in the morning when I'm announced as the interim Headmistress."

"Good." Harry turned in his chair and threw one leg over the arm, "What do we do about Dumbledore?"

"I don't think you'll have to do much." Minerva pursed her lips, "I believe he'll be coming after you."

"I still want to prank him." Harry huffed.

"And we will." Remus agreed, "We just need to think it through and plan it thoroughly."

"First things first." Severus interrupted as he entered the room, "We're only a few days before the start of school. Have you finished your summer homework?"

"Really?" Harry looked exasperated, "With all this stuff going on you want me to do homework?"

"Yes really." Severus smirked, "I expect an exemplary essay."

Harry grinned back with just a touch of evilness, "I finished it all about a month ago. Now can I prank Dumbles?"

"The lemon drops and chocolate frogs didn't go along with him." Minerva tried to suppress her amusement, "Will they be able to find him?"

"No, they would have had to tag along to still be with him." He smirked, "You won't have them for long though."

"Why not?" Sirius asked confused with Harry's smirk.

"If they go ten hours without him doing any magic they'll disappear." Harry chuckled, "I used his magic for power to keep them going."

"So all he would have had to do to get rid of them was not do magic for ten hours?" Remus asked incredulously.

"Yep." Harry's smirk grew.

Laughter filled the room for several minutes. When it finally quieted they sat back and enjoyed the tea Misty had brought in.

"How can we stop him now that he's in hiding?" Harry asked.

"We'll have to draw him out." Remus muttered, "We need to put something out that he can't ignore."

"Well he is looking for me." Harry pointed out, "We could let it slip to the paper that I've got to get my books yet for this year."

"I think that's more mayhem than we can deal with." Minerva offered with a smirk.

Harry began to laugh again. But this time the enjoyment was overwhelmed with wickedness. Minerva stared at him due to the malicious laughter that Harry was letting go. He got up, still laughing, and left the room.

"Why did you have to use that word?" Severus groaned.

"What did I say?" she asked completely shocked.

"Mayhem." Remus shook his head, "Every time he wants to create mayhem he calls the twins."

"When the three of them get planning Merlin help us all." Severus added.

"Isn't that what we want though?" Sirius jumped in.

"Harry and the twins came up with a prank that damages testicles so badly they have to be removed." Remus pointed out to Sirius, "Another one breaks their knee caps and makes them go bald."

"Itching powder that doesn't come off without their counter spell, temporary blindness, boils in the privates and a hallucinogenic that causes them to see their worst nightmare." Severus counted them out, "And about a dozen others that they wouldn't tell us what they did."

"To top that off they made a cage that can contain Moony and knock him out for an entire night." Remus finished, "They're… incredibly inventive."

"They've also invented an Imp candy." Harry reentered the room, "It gives the prankee same symptoms that I get."

"I wasn't sure if they had finished it." Severus sighed, "When are the monsters coming by?"

"Ten minutes." Harry grinned evilly, "They have to close up the shop. And just to keep you all from worrying none of those pranks will be available to the public. Law enforcement has taken an interest in a few of them though."

"I've got to get back." Minerva stood.

"Do you have to go so soon?" Harry asked, "We were just getting to the good part."

"As the new Headmistress I have to find transfiguration and defense professors." She offered, "As your new guardian I want to have plausible deniability."

Harry chuckled as she left the room giving them all a wave, "I think I'm going to love my new guardian. I wonder if she'll help me become an animagus?"

"I don't know why she wouldn't." Sirius put his feet up, "I can help too."

"You'll need to refrain from shifting." Remus pointed out, "There are quite a few people who know your animagus form."

"I hadn't thought of that." Sirius huffed and crossed his arms in a pout.

"We're here." Fred and George arrived, "The fun can now begin."

The next afternoon Remus and Harry apparated into the forest outside Godric's Hollow. Harry had a couple wreaths of flowers in his hands as they took the solemn walk to the graveyard. They paused to look over the obelisk that for magicals was a statue of James, Lily and baby Harry. They murmured too lowly for others to hear.

"I can't believe they altered that obelisk." Harry whispered, "It's been here since the muggle war."

"They couldn't do much." Remus sighed, "Not without the muggle's noticing. They made it seem that the house burnt so they could leave it as a memorial. All muggles see is an empty lot."

"Did anyone try to save anything out of the house?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Remus looked confused, "I can't believe I didn't think to ask."

"Maybe you did." Harry turned to walk, "You could be suffering from a memory charm like Orion and I."

"Possible." Remus agreed as he caught up.

They passed through the square and found the small church that sat beside the graveyard. Remus led the way through the gate and back to the stones for the Potter family. They stood silently for several minutes before Harry placed a wreath first on James and Lily's graves and then on Charles and Dorea's. They stayed where they were but didn't speak for quite a while.

"How long do you think this will take?" Harry whispered.

"I would have thought he'd got here by now." Remus put an arm across Harry's shoulders, using the movement to look behind them, "Speak of the devil."

Harry kept himself from turning back to look. Remus dropped his arm and put his hands in his jacket where his wand rested. Harry had kept his hands in his pockets since laying out the wreaths so his wand was ready.

"It was such a shame they had to die." Albus Dumbledore stepped up beside Harry, "You don't have to go the same way."

"I won't." Harry said, "Voldemort is dead and the death eaters are caught who else would want me dead."

"Lots of people I'm sure." Albus offered, "Family and friends of the death eaters. Those who lost loved ones because you weren't fast enough. Not to mention people whose reputation you've destroyed."

"I only destroyed the reputations of those that deserved it." Harry shrugged, "They should have realized I wouldn't put up with being used and abused."

"It was for the greater good." Albus started to lecture and followed as Remus and Harry stepped through the graveyard and into the field beyond, "You really need to think about other people and their feelings. You stomp on them they will stomp on you."

"See that's exactly my point." Harry stopped turned to Albus, "You stomped on me and threw me away and now you're complaining when you get that treatment back."

"But I'm stronger and better than you." Albus pulled his wand, "I am no longer in need of your services. You will pay for turning everyone against me."

Harry blocked his first spell and shot a few of his own, "Are you seriously going to do this?"

Remus had his wand ready in case Harry needed him but he wasn't attacking. All three heard the pops of arriving witnesses but didn't remove their eyes from the fight.

"You're going dark Harry." Albus stated for whoever had arrived, "I'm only trying to protect the innocent people."

"No you're trying to cover your own backside." Harry countered as they continued to fight, "Every single step you have taken has been to put yourself above all others. You use people only as stepping stones."

"Harry your accusations have no merit." Albus threw out a nasty cutting hex, "No one would ever believe me capable of that kind of trickery."

"Trickery like only taking Remus into Hogwart after his father paid triple the normal tuition." Harry pointed out, "Of course you pocketed two thirds of that."

Forgetting the audience in a fit of anger Albus yelled, "Where are you getting this from? Who told you?"

"How's Gillert?" Harry tossed out another piece of information with his next spell, "Haven't you got the balls to visit him again."

"You!" Albus screamed, "You did that to me?"

"I did." Harry took a couple more shots while Dumbledore was distracted, "But it was for the greater good. I helped you narrowly missed the killing curse aimed at your back. And Gillert was getting really tired of you."

The twins had spread pranks all over the field very early that same morning. It was all part of the plot the three teens had thought up. Part one was luring Dumbledore out of hiding, which they had managed with the trip to the graveyard. Now part two was unfolding and it was going to unleash on the man as the fight began in earnest.

Unfortunately, for Dumbledore, everywhere he stepped seemed to trigger a prank. He was hit with regular pranks, pranks for the aurors and some of the vicious pranks they'd gotten Harry's help with. The first prank hit him in the face with a glob of cream. He was angry as he began to wipe it off but when he turned into a Dumbledore sized canary he quickly became furious. After that spell wore off he tried to advance on Harry again. With his next step he was covered in itching powder that wouldn't go away. Then his hair and beard fell off only to grow back twice as long. Canary cream kept hitting him in the face, he got sick several times, chills and bloody noses. Something gave a loud honk and blew up in a cloud of smoke just before his beard twisted into corkscrew shape. Prank after prank threw itself at the manipulative old man.

Two last pranks brought the event to a close. First one of the Ball Busters jumped off the ground hitting Dumbledore's wand arm, breaking it and sending his wand tumbling toward Harry, who caught it. Then he froze on the next spot he stepped on. Quick as a blink his hair and beard were pulled strait and standing in all directions, rather like the Pigmy Puffs. Remus nearly jumped at the sudden change but watched in awe as the man began turning different colors. Harry summoned any other wands from Dumbledore and then all magical items he may have on his person. He let all of it hit the ground rather than touch anything.

"What's this prank called?" Remus asked once the last item from Dumbledore's pockets hit the ground.

"Fairy Lights." Harry grinned, "It's what we thought the fairies would look like if they stepped into a socket from muggle electric lights. It will last until they release him."

Severus and the twins made themselves visible as the aurors began to arrive and take Dumbledore into custody. Once the twins released him from the spell he was cuffed and all his magical possessions tossed into a bag. He was silenced when Severus reminded them of his escape via Phoenix the last time this was attempted. Most of the aurors accompanied Dumbledore back to the ministry. Only Tonks and Shacklebolt were left to talk to Harry's group.

"How did you know he'd be here?" Tonks asked the group.

"We didn't." Harry casually replied, "Remus brought me to see my parent's graves for the first time."

"How did you get him then?" Kingsley asked seeing the mess they made in the field.

"The twins and I were here as protection." Severus explained, "We came invisible so not to disturb Harry's private time. We were just on hand to help."

"And the pranks?" Tonks indicated the mess.

"We never leave home without them." Fred and George replied together.

Without a doubt it was the strangest capture to date for the auror corps. The Head Auror could barely comprehend the reports that made their way to his desk. The man was ready to have the entire corp sent for psychiatric evaluation but the Wizengamot case needed witnesses.

"Do you have everything?" Remus asked the morning of September first.

"Double checked last night." Harry agreed, "And if I forgot anything Dobby has already said he would bring it to me."

"Are you going to tell your friends anything?" Sirius asked.

"No." Harry shook his head, "I am now Harry Potter. The goblins have made the necessary changes. My wand still says I'm Harry too."

"I would have thought you'd want to be free to be you." Sirius shrugged.

"I am free to be me." Harry grinned, "I'm no longer abused Harry nor am I prankster Oliver. I am somewhere in the middle and I'm happy with it. It matters little what name people call me."

"That's a mature outlook." Remus patted his shoulder, "We need to get going if we're going to make the train and surgery. Surgery is at one and we need to be there by twelve and arrive by muggle means. Just think about it Orion, this is the last glamour you'll have to wear."

"Are you sure we can't just keep using glamour." Sirius balked.

"This way there won't be any mishaps." Harry laughed, "You'll be fine. Let's go."

They used the floo to get to Kings Cross. The Hogwarts express was there steaming away with children jumping on and off, toting luggage and pets and giving last hugs to their parents. No one seemed to notice their arrival. Harry gave them both last hugs.

"Thanks for everything." He whispered.

"Don't be too good." Orion admonished him.

"Don't be as bad as he thinks you should be." Remus chuckled.

"See you at Christmas." Harry turned and headed for the train.

He jumped on about half way down the train and the started looking for an empty compartment. Instead he found one with Luna in it and took a seat.

"Hello Oliver." She said once the door was shut, "I won't call you that again, don't worry."

"Luna, how do you know things?" Harry asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"The Nargles tell me." She hugged him back tightly, "Did you have a nice summer?"

"The best ever." He sat back across from her, "How was yours."

"Fine." She grinned, "Daddy took me to Mexico to look for Crumpled Horned Snorkacks."

"Did you find any?" he asked.

"Yes I have a picture do you want to see?" she started digging in her bag.

"Absolutely!" Harry agreed excitedly.

"We looked everywhere and ended up running across a guy who breeds them." She handed a picture over with her, Xeno, another dark haired man and an elk like creature with very crumpled looking antlers, "Daddy wanted to buy one but he said they only live in tropical forests of Mexico and Central America. They can't survive in our cool climate."

"That's too bad." Harry agreed, "Be sure and show that picture to Hermione will you?"

"Why do you think I have it with me?" She grinned wickedly.

"How was your summer?" Neville asked as he pulled his trunk in and levitated it to the rack.

"Great, how was yours?" Harry asked as Neville sat beside Luna.

"Fine, I spent most of it in the green houses." He shrugged, "Did you get this morning's paper?"

"No I've not see it." Harry replied and waited.

"Dumbledore was killed during the trial." He pulled the paper out and handed it over, "One of the Wizengamot members hit him with some unknown curse. It was a friend of Dumbledore's so they're assuming they were helping him to keep all his secrets. So Doge, I think was the name, is in Azkaban and they tossed Dumbledore's body through the veil just in case he wasn't really dead."

"Good." Harry replied, "The stupid old goat got off way too easy. He deserved something worse."

"I don't know." Neville grinned, "He had a good deal of egg on his face, and canary cream, and itching powder and…"

Luna began to giggle uncontrollably. Soon the three of them were howling with laughter. It lasted long enough that Ron and Hermione had finished with the prefect meeting and found them still laughing.

"Should we ask?" Hermione asked as she entered the compartment ahead of Ron.

"Nope." Ron shook his head, "I don't even want to know."

Luna was still giggling madly as she pulled a picture from her pocket and handed it to Hermione. Her shriek of disbelief could be heard half way up the now moving train. The thump of her hitting the floor after passing out was only heard in their compartment.

"Whoops, guess I should have caught her." Ron grimaced as he reached down to pick Hermione up and put her in a seat.


End file.
